Vie = vie + 1
by Cyberpix
Summary: Un jeune homme decouvre a quel point l'arrivee dans le monde impitoyable des Immortels est difficile.
1. Default Chapter

F. Jeorge - Nouvelles - "Vie=vie+1"

  
  


Vie = vie + 1  
  
Frédéric Jeorge - Janvier 2001   
  
**PREMIERE PARTIE**  


  
  


  
_Une province calme, en France. Eté 1985_  
  
  
Aaron était furieux. Comment avait-elle pu oser le mettre ainsi dehors ! Il avait toujours été correct avec elle, il se montrait gentil, attentionné... Il avait fait de nombreux sacrifices pour elle et tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour le remercier, c'était de le congédier, sans un mot d'explication.  
La rage lui faisait prendre bien plus de risques qu'à l'accoutumé. L'aiguille dans la zone rouge, le moteur hurlant, il passait en trombe entre les quelques voitures et les camions qui roulaient déjà sur la route nationale à cette heure matinale. D'un geste violent qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, il rétrograda au risque de faire sauter son rupteur et leva la roue avant dans une accélération fulgurante.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Michel abandonna sa camionnette. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'escrimait à réparer ce carburateur, et il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul et sans outils. Il s'essuya les mains, rangea ses affaires et verrouilla les portières. Puis il partit à pied en direction de la prochaine ville. Il avait parcouru quelques centaines de mètres à peine que le bruit d'un terrible accident lui fit faire demi-tour et repartir en courant vers sa voiture, empli d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Aaron était arrivé dans le virage à près de 200 km/h. Il le connaissait bien, même s'il ne l'avait jamais franchi à une telle allure. Il avait beau être triste, il n'en était pas suicidaire pour autant et savait qu'il avait le temps de reposer la roue et de passer. A 24 ans, il était assez mûr pour relativiser l'importance d'une aventure qui se termine !  
Dans un sifflement aigu, sa roue avant avait repris contact avec le bitume et il inclina sa moto presque à en frotter le genou au sol. Le virage se présentait bien, c'était juste, mais ça pouvait passer. Ce qu'il n'avait pu prévoir, c'était la fourgonnette imprudemment garée en bordure de la route, juste à la sortie du tournant. Redressant sa trajectoire, il ne put rien faire pour l'éviter, et à la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, il n'eut même pas le temps de freiner.  
  
Comme dans un film, il eut soudain l'impression que tout s'immobilisait, et c'est au ralenti qu'il vit sa fourche se plier comme du caoutchouc sur le hayon de la voiture et le réservoir se décrocher de son logement, tandis qu'il était arraché de la selle et projeté dans les airs.  
  
L'impression de voler, elle, ne dura pas, et il vit le bitume et un morceau de rambarde de sécurité approcher à une vitesse terrifiante. Au moment exact de toucher le sol, son esprit coupa le contact. Black-out.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][1]   
  
  
  
_Hôpital régional, services des urgences, dans une ville proche de l'accident_  
  
  
- Oh mon dieu... mon dieu... Mais qu'ai-je fait? Je me suis garé... je n'ai pas fait attention où... Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir...  
Michel, le conducteur de la camionnette, la tête dans les mains, était assis dans un coin de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. De l'autre côté, lui jetant de temps à autre un regard mauvais, le père adoptif d'Aaron, les poings blancs à force de les crisper, retenait ses larmes. Quand le médecin arriva dans la salle c'est son expression, bien avant ses mots, qui annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle. La suite fut des plus douloureuses, bien sûr.  
  
  
  
Ce fut comme une nouvelle naissance. Des tréfonds de son corps, Aaron sentit l'énergie affluer de nouveau dans ses veines. Terrifié, il ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Il se savait nu, sous un drap, et il avait très froid. Où était-il, que s'était-il passé ? A tâtons, il explora ce qui l'entourait. Une boîte, guère plus longue que lui, à peine plus large. Comment était-il arrivé là ? La claustrophobie s'empara de lui. Quelque chose le retenait de crier, alors il leva les bras et poussa sur ses pieds de toutes ses forces.  
Un déclic, et une lumière crue lui brûlant les yeux inonda le réduit, qui se révélait métallique et très réfléchissant. Il poussa encore, puis s'accrocha à l'espace qui venait de se dégager pour tirer à la force des bras. La plaque sur laquelle il était allongé coulissait avec lui, de même que celle derrière sa tête. Quand il émergea de son trou, ébloui, il mit quelques instants à réaliser où il était et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte le choc fut rude. Il venait de sortir d'un tiroir parmi d'autres, chacun soigneusement étiqueté avec un nom, une date et une cause... de décès.  
Son accident lui revint en mémoire et sur le coup il crut qu'il allait en perdre la raison. Comment pouvait-il être vivant ? Il se palpa, à la recherche au moins d'une plaie, d'une cicatrice, mais il ne trouva rien.  
  
En proie à la panique, il descendit de son cercueil il fouilla la pièce à la recherche de vêtements mais ne trouva qu'une blouse qu'il enfila en hâte. Il lui fallait sortir d'ici, et vite. Avant de quitter la morgue, il remarqua une pile de dossiers dans des chemises jaunes. En les fouillant, fébrile, il tomba sur son nom. Il hésita avant de l'ouvrir et ne put s'y résoudre. Il le coinça sous son bras et s'engagea précautionneusement dans le couloir.  
  
  
Pieds nus sur le carrelage glacial, il avança au hasard et finit par trouver la lingerie où il s'empara de vêtements à sa taille. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, dans l'hôpital désert. Il devait être très tard, tout était silencieux et éteint. Dans un sentiment irréel, il atteignit avec soulagement le grand hall sans avoir été remarqué et dut se forcer pour ne pas le traverser en courant. Le vigile ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil, et une fois dehors l'air frais du petit matin lui fit du bien. Il marcha longuement, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait entendu parler de gens diagnostiqués un peu trop vite comme décédés et qui s'étaient réveillés de comas très profonds, mais avec la médecine moderne il pensait que cela ne pouvait plus arriver. Et de comment pouvait-il ne porter aucune trace avec la violence de son accident?  
  
Ses pas finirent par le mener à la casse de la ville. Il allait passer devant sans y prêter plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire lorsque son regard fut attiré par une forme bosselée près de l'entrée. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa moto... Elle était pliée comme si elle avait été prise entre des vérins hydrauliques. La selle avait plongé tandis que l'arrière remontait, si bien que les pots d'échappements pointaient vers le ciel, alors que l'endroit où se trouvait normalement le pilote n'était qu'un amas de ferraille tordu.  
Cette vision lui rappela le dossier médical qu'il tenait toujours. Il sortit de la petite ville et s'assit, seul au milieu d'un champ, à la lueur du jour naissant. Les mains tremblantes, il ôta l'élastique et lut sans les comprendre quelques notes médicales sur le traitement qu'on avait essayé en vain de lui appliquer. Puis il trouva les photos. C'était des images techniques, crues, sans concession. Des gros plans, sous plusieurs angles. De lui. De sa tête en sang, retirée à grand peine d'un casque fendu. De son torse ouvert. De son bras presque arraché. Il avait percuté à pleine vitesse la rambarde, avait rebondi sur la voiture si mal garée, s'était écrasé au sol. Déjà mort. L'hôpital avait essayé de le ranimer en sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tard. Et maintenant, il était là, il respirait, il vivait. Il pleurait aussi, de désarroi et de peur.  
Etait-ce un miracle ? De la sorcellerie ? Comment, et surtout pourquoi était-il vivant ? Fallait-il chercher un sens, une signification ? Sous le choc de toutes ces émotions, il s'endormit dans le champ.  
Aaron s'éveilla à la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil montant. Il resta là immobile quelques instants, réfléchissant sans cesse, sans trouver de solution. Soudain, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui. Quelqu'un approchait, il l'aurait juré. Il se roula en boule et se cacha derrière une meule, l'oreille aux aguets. Effectivement des pas se faisaient entendre maintenant, mais ils n'étaient pas assez bruyants pour avoir pu l'avertir à eux seuls. Et cette impression de « présence » allait s'amplifiant. Aussi silencieusement que possible il s'enfouit dans la paille, espérant se dissimuler, mais il était trop tard. Un homme se tenait devant lui en le regardant d'une curieuse façon.  
Il lui était inconnu, ne portait pas d'uniforme mais n'était pas non plus vêtu comme aurait pu l'être le propriétaire de ce champ, portant un long imperméable noir convenant peu pour la saison. Il était brun, dans la quarantaine, et son physique aurait été des plus banals sans ce regard d'un bleu froid qui transperçait le jeune homme. Il écarta le pan de son manteau et mit la main sur la garde d'une épée, qu'il dégaina.  
En un éclair, et malgré l'absurdité de cette idée, il comprit tout. Les films, la série, les livres et les nouvelles sur Internet... tout était donc vrai ? C'était la seule explication rationnelle pour expliquer sa résurrection et la présence de cet inconnu qui, outre la menace de son épée, lui causait un douloureux mal de tête. Conclusion logique, en tout cas dans la continuité de ce raisonnement improbable, cet homme était un Immortel, et il en avait après la tête d'Aaron.  
  
Certes, celui-ci n'avait pas des siècles d'entraînement, mais il était vif, rapide et plutôt costaud. L'autre savait certainement qu'il était un tout jeune Immortel, et ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une résistance. Aaron profita donc de la surprise pour lui lancer sa jambe dans les mollets et le faire tomber. En un éclair, il sauta sur l'Immortel et le plaqua au sol de tout son poids. L'autre eut le réflexe de lever son épée mais Aaron avait anticipé le mouvement. Tout en bloquant son adversaire comme à la lutte avec son corps et ses pieds, il bloqua la lame qui venait vers lui en attrapant le poignet de l'Immortel.  
  
L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait sans doute beaucoup plus d'expérience, mais il n'était pas très grand ni spécialement musclé. Jouant de sa position et de sa force, Aaron, à force de lui tordre le poignet, fini par lui faire lâcher la lame d'acier. Il la fit pivoter et, une main sur la garde, l'autre sur le dos de l'épée, il appuya jusqu'à l'amener tout contre la gorge de l'Immortel. Les yeux du vaincu accusaient une profonde surprise. Ses sens l'avaient-ils trahi ? Il était pourtant persuadé que ce jeune homme n'avait aucune expérience. Il n'avait même pas d'épée...  
De son côté, Aaron hésitait. Ce n'était pas si facile de tuer quelqu'un... Il avait toujours été calme, pacifiste même. Et il se fiait après tout à une fiction... Une série télé qu'il ne suivait même pas ! Etait-il à ce point sûr que son adversaire allait le tuer ?  
-Vas-y gamin, appuie, lui jeta l'Immortel. J'ai échoué lamentablement. Quel age as-tu ? 75 ans ? 50 ? Même moins peut-être. Ton aura est si faible.  
-Alors c'est donc vrai ? Toutes ces histoires sur les Immortels, les duels sans fin...  
-Comment ? Tu ne le sais pas !  
-Votre échec va vous paraître plus amer encore. Je viens juste de vivre ma première mort. Je suis un Immortel de quelques heures... Et tout ce que je sais sur vous, sur... les Immortels, vient d'un ou deux films et une série de fiction ! Enfin, je croyais que c'était de la fiction.  
-Ah oui, la série... Dans ce cas, gamin, tu as une chance insolente. Tue-moi, et qu'on en finisse. Un quickening dès tes premières heures... Tu iras peut-être loin. En tout cas jusqu'à ta prochaine rencontre.  
  
Pour être sûr de continuer à le maîtriser et ne pas risquer de ruse pendant la conversation, Aaron avait maintenu la pression sur l'épée, au point qu'un filet de sang coulait maintenant de la gorge de l'Immortel, dont le souffle raccourcissait. La blessure n'aurait même pas été vraiment dangereuse pour un mortel, mais au moindre mouvement brusque, la lame tranchante ne pouvait que s'enfoncer plus loin...  
-J'hésite à vous tuer, pour être franc. Déjà, je ne sais pas votre nom. Je croyais que votre coutume vous faisait vous présenter avant un duel. Il n'est pas trop tard...  
-Te dire mon nom, pour que tu saches qui tu as ridiculisé ? Bah, tu le sauras de toute façon... Je suis Hubert de Pontargis, baron de Constance, officier des Dragons du roi tué par un canon en 1680.  
-Euh... Aaron Leblanc, étudiant scientifique, mort hier soir dans un accident de moto. Monsieur, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Bien entendu, libre à vous de refuser. Comme vous le savez donc, je ne connais rien à votre monde. Si le dixième de ce que j'ai entendu sur notre race est vrai, je ne survivrai pas à une rencontre où j'aurai moins de chance. Il me faut un mentor. Je n'ai même pas encore vécu le temps d'une vie normale. L'occasion m'est donnée de le faire malgré tout, et j'entends bien ne pas la laisser passer.  
-Et vous pensez, jeune inconscient, pouvoir me faire confiance, alors que j'étais prêt à vous tuer dans votre sommeil, sans expérience et sans arme ?  
-Je vais vous faire jurer de ne pas me tuer tant que je serais votre élève. Le temps a passé, mais vous avez été Dragon du roi, je ne peux croire que vous ne soyez homme de confiance.  
  
Disant cela, Aaron prenait un grand risque. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir exactement quand, où et qui étaient les Dragons ! C'était un pari à prendre... Et il y jouait sa vie. Quelque chose dans le regard si brillant de son adversaire le portait à croire qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais. Il avait été poussé par la perspective d'un quickening facile, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas si bon guerrier pour qu'Aaron aie pu le vaincre si facilement. Mais il savait bien que plusieurs siècles peuvent suffire pour apprendre à masquer son regard et ses intentions. Si son jugement était bon, il aurait gagné un maître pour le guider. Sinon, quelques secondes après s'être relevé Hubert de Pontargis le décapiterait, d'autant plus sûrement qu'il était vexé d'avoir perdu un combat si simple.  
  
Aaron fixa longuement des yeux de l'autre Immortel. Ses traits étaient ceux de la surprise, mais aussi d'une grande concentration.  
-Vous vous rendez compte du risque que vous prenez, jeune homme ?  
-Oui. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur ne pas me tromper.  
-En me tuant, mon quickening vous apporterait quelques notions sans doute, un peu d'expérience. Ce n'est certes pas que je sois si vieux ou si grand guerrier, mais tout de même...  
-Je ne connais pas bien les effets des quickenings. Et je préfère l'expérience d'un homme en vie que ses souvenirs. Je ne suis pas un tueur. Mais si vous préférez, il me suffit d'appuyer un peu. Alors vous perdrez tout, j'y gagnerai peu. Le choix vous appartient pourtant.  
  
Une longue minute s'écoula. Le sang ne coulait déjà plus de la gorge de Hubert, dont la plaie avait déjà cicatrisé autour de l'entaille, n'attendant plus que le retrait de la lame pour continuer. Le simple fait que le Dragon lui ait posé ces questions avait renforcé la conviction d'Aaron qu'il n'était pas un traître. Sinon, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée de se débarrasser de ce débutant crédule.  
-J'ai 340 ans, Aaron, mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je vous fais le serment solennel que je vous enseignerai ce que je sais de notre race et de l'art de combattre à l'épée. Pendant ce temps, je jure de ne pas chercher à vous tuer. Ce serment ne me lie que pendant que vous serez mon élève, c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que je décide que vous ne l'êtes plus. Je vous préviendrai alors que nous sommes à nouveau deux Immortels indépendants, libres de partir ou de s'entretuer. Et alors, je vous préviens que je chercherai à prendre la tête que la chance a cru bon de laisser sur vos épaules aujourd'hui.  
-Merci Monsieur de Pontargis. J'accepte votre offre. J'espère que ce temps nous permettra de devenir amis pour ne pas chercher à nous tuer par la suite.  
-J'ai juré d'être votre maître. Pas votre ami. Vous allez venir avec moi, et je vais vous former comme promis, mais ce sera dur, épuisant, et n'attendez pas de compassion de ma part.  
-Je n'en demande pas.  
  
Sur ce, Aaron se redressa, libérant son adversaire. Il rendit son épée à son nouveau maître, la garde vers lui, avec un léger frisson lorsqu'il la reprit en main. Si félonie il devait y avoir, ce pourrait être maintenant. Mais après un coup d'œil inquisiteur, l'Immortel se contenta de la remettre au fourreau et de soigneusement la cacher sous son long manteau.  
  
Les deux hommes se faisaient face à présent, et la tension de leur affrontement s'évanouissait rapidement dans l'air chaud de ce champ inondé de soleil.  
-Dieu que les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui sont grands, c'est de pire en pire.   
Aaron dominait Hubert d'une bonne tête. C'est sans autre commentaire que l'Immortel et son nouvel apprenti se dirigèrent vers la voiture du baron, garée en bordure du champ.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][2]   
  
  
  
_Un quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de Chicago, siège local des guetteurs_  
  
  
- Tania, vous voilà prête pour votre nouvelle vie. Nous vous faisons confiance au point de vous confier votre première mission, malgré votre jeune âge. Elle vous semblera peut-être peu gratifiante au premier abord, mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un cas intéressant. Votre dossier indique que vous connaissez la France et que parlez bien la langue, c'est là-bas que nous vous envoyons, mais sans pouvoir vous dire où la route va vous mener. Un jeune homme de 24 ans, qui vient de franchir le cap à la suite d'un accident de la route. Outre que personne n'a jamais détecté sa pré-immortalité, ce qui arrive, le fait remarquable est que quelques heures seulement après sa mort, il a affronté et apparemment triomphé de Hubert de Pontargis. Vous ne le connaissez sans doute pas, sa renommée n'est que locale, il n'a pour ainsi dire jamais quitté sa région natale, mais c'est tout de même un combattant assez aguerri, en tout cas beaucoup trop pour se laisser vaincre par un débutant sans arme, selon le rapport des guetteurs français.  
Tania fronça les sourcils. Cela voulait dire que l'Immortel français avait cherché à tuer sans combattre, ce n'était pas loyal.  
-Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il a « apparemment triomphé » ? Qu'est-il arrivé du quickening ?  
-Contre toute attente et alors qu'il était en position de le faire, le jeune homme n'a pas tué son aîné. Ils sont partis ensemble en voiture ! Il semble qu'ils aient passé un accord, mais nous ignorons lequel, le guetteur de Hubert de Pontargis est arrivé trop tard pour en apprendre assez. Le fait est que cet homme est désormais le maître du jeune. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je vous donne officiellement la charge de guetteur pour Aaron Leblanc. Si je me trompe, la tache sera de courte durée. Mais si ce jeune homme a le potentiel que je crois, des générations se seront écoulées que vos descendants le suivront encore. Il serait dommage que ses chroniques soient incomplètes, alors suivons-le dès aujourd'hui.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][3]   
  
  
  
_Château d'Hubert de Pontargis, vers la fin de l'été_  
  
  
Depuis deux semaines, Aaron étudiait l'escrime avec le baron de Constance, qui s'était auto-légué son château de génération fictive en génération simulée, après l'avoir repris de haute lutte après la Révolution.  
  
Il apprenait à se servir de différentes armes. N'en connaissant aucune, il devait choisir parmi le vaste arsenal que l'ingéniosité militaire humaine avait produit depuis des civilisations l'arme qui lui conviendrait le mieux, capable de mettre la chance de son côté lors d'un combat. Ce choix n'était pas facile, mais il avait des siècles pour l'affiner. D'autant qu'ayant peu voyagé pour un Immortel son maître ne possédait que fort peu d'armes exotiques, lui-même ne se servant que de son sabre de dragon, maintes fois reforgé.  
  
Le soir, alors qu'Aaron se remettait de sa pénible journée, Hubert lui apprenait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leur race. De temps à autre, mais ces moments privilégiés étaient rares, Hubert se laissait aller à raconter quelques épisodes de sa vie, pour illustrer une leçon en général.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][4]   
  
  
  
_France, près de Paris, 1792_  
  
  
Hubert de Pontargis, déguisé en citoyen Hubert en ces temps où la noblesse n'était pas de mise, avançait lentement le long des rues exceptionnellement calmes. Les sabots de son cheval claquaient sur les pavés humides, répercutant leur son clair sur les façades du quartier populaire. Au détour d'un passage, il comprit où le peuple s'était réuni. C'était jour d'exécution, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Au milieu de la place, une guillotine trônait sur son estrade de bois brut. Le cavalier frissonna à sa vue. Cet engin diabolique avait fait fuir la plupart des Immortels du pays, qui préféraient séjourner hors de France pendant une génération ou deux s'il le fallait plutôt que risquer leur tête avec les bourreaux de la Révolution. Ils avaient déjà fort à faire pour se préserver de leurs semblables sans devoir en plus affronter les mortels et beaucoup étaient partis avec les colons vers l'Amérique. Hubert, pourtant, était demeuré. Il n'avait guère quitté sa patrie depuis un bon siècle, et n'en avait pas l'envie. Bien sûr, il évitait les grandes villes, mais sa présence à Paris était indispensable s'il voulait récupérer son château, ses terres et ses biens avant qu'il soit trop tard. S'il restait prudent et, avec un peu de chance évitait les rencontres fâcheuses, sa vie promettait d'être encore longue, et il entendait bien la passer tranquillement chez lui entre les murs de ses ancêtres.  
  
Il mit pied à terre et laissa son cheval dans une auberge avant de s'approcher pour mieux voir l'exécution. Après tout, en homme de son temps et en Immortel hors du temps il aimait voir tomber des têtes, à la seule condition que cela ne soit pas la sienne. La foule s'excitait de plus en plus, et l'agitation atteignit son comble lorsque les prisonniers furent amenés sur un chariot à bœufs tandis que les badauds leur jetaient des ordures.  
Le rictus cruel qu'il arborait en ces circonstances quitta le visage d'Hubert lorsque lui parvint un buzz diffus, mais relativement proche toutefois. Un autre Immortel était-il resté en ces temps troublés ? Il parcourut la multitude du regard, et son regard croisa enfin celui de sa race. Ou plutôt celle. Un tremblement le parcourut quand il imagina ce qui allait se passer, et il chercha au plus vite à fuir la place surpeuplée. Mais le peuple affluait en masse, se tassait vers le centre pour mieux voir, pour mieux se repaître de la mort d'autrui, simplement pour se convaincre que si un autre mourait aujourd'hui au moins lui était-il encore en vie.  
  
Hubert jouait des pieds et des mains, mais chaque rang gagné vers une possible sortie était un rang de perdu face à ceux qui s'amassaient derrière. Il jeta un regard anxieux à l'estrade au centre, où l'on commençait à faire s'agenouiller les prisonniers. Il n'en restait que trois avant l'Immortelle qu'il avait repérée. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés courts, pour ne pas abîmer la lame de la guillotine, elle n'était vêtue que d'une tunique grossière, costume bon marché fourni aux condamnés, et portait la trace de nombreux coups malgré son pouvoir de cicatrisation, ce qui impliquait qu'elle avait du être interrogée de façon particulièrement violente dans les tribunaux révolutionnaires...  
  
Le glissement du métal dans son rail de bois, un choc, un bruit de chute dans un panier d'osier et celui de liquide vivement répandu, presque aussitôt couvert par la clameur populaire. Une autre tête venait de tomber. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Hubert était coincé dans la foule. Son regard croisa une dernière fois celui de l'Immortelle condamnée. Il tenta d'en savoir plus sur elle, mais la distance était trop grande et son don pas encore assez développé pour le lui permettre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'elle soit jeune et inexpérimentée. Si c'était une guerrière millénaire, les conséquences risquaient d'être encore pire !  
  
Malgré son éloignement, il devina nettement une larme s'échapper de ses yeux lorsque qu'on plaça son cou sur les planches souillées du sang des prétendus ennemis du peuple. L'ordre fut donné, et le bourreau lâcha la corde, libérant la lame. Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Hubert dans le court laps de temps que mit la guillotine a faire son œuvre. Profitant que tous les regards étaient fixés sur l'exécution, il attrapa vigoureusement le premier badaud à sa portée et serra l'homme surpris contre lui, en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Désolé... ».  
Lorsque la tête de l'Immortelle tomba à son tour dans le panier, le quickening jaillit et se dirigea naturellement vers le seul autre représentant de la race des environs. Il fut bref, mais très vigoureux. Un seul éclair, bien net, puissant. Il enveloppa le corps d'Hubert en passant à travers celui du citoyen Paul, qui n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait. La luminosité fit se détourner les regards de tous les spectateurs, tandis que le baron repoussait l'homme électrocuté. Il tomba en même temps que le corps noirci, mais au prix d'un effort terrible parvint à se redresser et à reculer de quelques pas entre les gens éblouis.  
Lorsqu'ils virent à nouveau, ils ne purent que constater que cette mystérieuse foudre échappée de la morte avait tué un homme parmi eux. Hubert, peu fier de lui, marchait péniblement vers l'auberge. Une fois en selle, il s'accrocha au cou de son cheval qui avança au hasard le long des rues. Son cavalier pouvait passer pour un homme saoul, c'était toujours mieux que de survivre à une décharge qui semblait diabolique, à un quickening en public. Et quel public ! A sa connaissance, jamais autant de mortels n'assistèrent à cette union du vaincu et du vainqueur.  
  
  
-A l'époque, et jusqu'à une date récente, les quickenings n'étaient pas si ravageurs, tout simplement parce que les seules forces en jeu étaient celles de la nature, de notre nature. De nos jours, avec tous ces machins électriques, ces câbles et ces lumières, l'énergie est concentrée et multipliée si bien que dans certains lieux un quickening peut être dramatique. Tu n'as qu'a te souvenir du duel de Vladimir Ulovitchkaya et de ce Hun dont le nom m'échappe. On ne sait même pas lequel a gagné. Ils se sont battus dans la centrale, et le quickening a fait sauter le réacteur de Tchernobyl. Immortel ou pas, ce genre d'explosion est impossible à surmonter, ils ont été vaporisés au point que même leurs épées ont fondu entièrement.  
-Ca fait quoi, au juste un quickening ?  
- Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire, Aaron. Tu verras bien si tu as le temps de t'en offrir un avant que je prenne le tien… Cela dépend de toi et de ton adversaire. Ils sont tous différents, mais toujours intensément douloureux. En même temps, c'est une sensation unique, pendant laquelle tu te sens parfaitement vivant...  
  
  
  
  
[ ][5]   
  
  
  
_Château d'Hubert de Pontargis_  
  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Aaron, son maître était resté purement dans son rôle, strictement défini par son serment. C'était un bon professeur, et il répondait à toutes les questions du jeune homme, mais jamais il n'eut un mot de félicitation, un encouragement. Il attendait visiblement le jour où son serment le délierait. Il était certes fidèle à sa parole, mais pas moins rancunier pour autant. Et ce n'est pas la maladresse d'Aaron à ses débuts qui l'avait fait changer d'avis.  
  
Ce dernier faisait des progrès rapides, mais chaque duel d'entraînement tournait toujours en sa défaveur après quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais bien sûr manipulé d'arme blanche, tout au plus des couteaux de table ! L'autre était né avec un sabre dans la main, avait grandi avec et se battait pour sa survie depuis 305 ans. Aaron n'avait aucun chance de rivaliser !  
Pourtant, jour après jour, il progressait. Les duels se faisaient plus égaux, et il avait acquis assez de dextérité et de force spécifique pour utiliser une épée véritable au lieu du bâton habituel.  
Un jour qu'ils se battaient ainsi, une esquive rapide et une botte dont Hubert avait toujours été fier et qui lui avait assuré la victoire dans bien des duels de cour firent trébucher Aaron. Emporté par son épée, il s'étala sur les dalles de la cour du château, lâchant son épée qui rebondit bruyamment hors de sa portée. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Hubert, tenant son arme par la garde, haut levée au-dessus de sa tête.  
-Quelle que soit la situation, ne laisse jamais échapper ta lame ! Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ?  
  
Et d'un geste brusque, il abaissa son bras, transperçant la poitrine et le cœur du jeune homme. Aaron n'était jamais « re-mort » depuis son accident. Il encaissa au ralenti chaque centimètre du métal froid s'enfonçant dans sa chair, perçant les tissus, cassant les os fins de sa cage thoracique et brisant son omoplate avant de se bloquer sur la pierre, sous lui.  
La douleur était infinie. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse physiquement souffrir à ce point. Fixant le ciel, sans plus pouvoir bouger ni même respirer, il sentit son sang s'échapper de son corps et se répandre en flaque sous lui. D'un mouvement tout aussi brutal, Hubert retira l'épée, et la leva de nouveau. Sans elle, plus rien ne retenait le sang d'Aaron dans son corps, et tandis que la vie le quittait pour la seconde fois, il eut encore le temps de souffler « …votre serment… » à l'Immortel haineux qui allait disposer de sa vie.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][6]   
  
  
  
_Quartier général des guetteurs de Paris_  
  
Tania finissait de lire le dossier d'Hubert de Pontargis. Cet homme n'était pas spécialement bon ni juste, et il tenait trop à sa vie pour être un chasseur de tête chevronné. Après sa mort, il avait été reconnu et formé par Ibn Bracha el Bachir, en Espagne. A la suite d'une violente dispute, il avait tué son maître en traître, avant de séjourner quelques temps dans une abbaye pour se repentir. Ensuite il était rentré dans ses terres, où il vivait fort discrètement depuis la Révolution, ne sortant que de temps à autre pour surveiller la gestion de son patrimoine qui lui assurait juste assez de revenus pour vivre en paix. Il se battait assez rarement, c'était uniquement quand un Immortel venait le provoquer ou tentait de s'établir, même de façon pacifique, dans la région. Il avait à son actif quelques têtes peu glorieuses, d'autres appartenant à des guerriers plus puissants, obtenues semblait-il de façon pas toujours très loyale.  
-Vous voulez un café ?  
  
Tania leva les yeux de son écran, et déclina avec un sourire la proposition de l'archiviste local des guetteurs. Quel que soit le marché que son « client » avait passé avec le baron, elle sentait bien qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'Hubert change d'avis et le décapite un beau matin. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait prévenir le jeune Immortel sous peine d'ingérence, mais elle était impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Sa première mission tout de même, et elle entendait bien se montrer digne de la confiance que le clan des guetteurs lui avait accordée.  
  
Le soir même, elle était dans le train en destination du domaine de Pontargis.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][7]   
  
  
  
_Château d'Hubert de Pontargis_  
  
  
Aaron ouvrit les yeux en même temps que l'air emplissait à nouveau ses poumons guéris. Il les vida aussitôt en un soupir de soulagement. Il était dans sa chambre, avait sa tête sur les épaules. Hubert avait respecté son serment. Mais que mourir était une atroce expérience ! Il imagina les gens de sa race passer des siècles à vivre cela, si on pouvait dire. Il espérait bien trépasser le moins souvent possible.  
S'attendant au résultat, il vérifia quand même l'état de son torse. Pas une trace. Seule sa chemise maculée de sang et bien déchirée, posée en évidence sur une chaise proche, lui rappelait de manière tangible qu'il venait de se faire ouvrir le cœur. Jetant le vêtement irrécupérable, il s'habilla et descendit chercher Hubert. L'heure du dîner approchait, et sa résurrection lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Les communs étaient déserts, tout comme l'aile habitable du château. L'autre partie était condamnée depuis près d'un siècle, faute d'utilité et d'intérêt de son propriétaire, solitaire depuis tant de temps. Nulle trace ne troublait la poussière, il n'était donc pas passé par là. En revenant vers sa chambre, un bruit métallique venant de la cour attira son attention. Il se précipita vers une fenêtre intérieure et trouva son maître en plein combat, luttant de son vieux sabre de Dragon contre un homme basané armé d'une lame courbe.  
  
Les deux combattants se fatiguaient. Ils semblaient de force égale et étaient tous deux affaiblis par de multiples blessures, même si elles se refermaient vite. Soudain Hubert baissa son arme, leva une main en signe de paix. Son adversaire restait visiblement méfiant. De son poste d'observation, Aaron ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait dans la cour, mais le rival de son maître semblait hésiter. Il abaissa légèrement sa garde, sembla hésiter. C'est ce moment qu'Hubert choisit pour frapper. D'un geste rapide, il lança son bras armé vers le cou ainsi dégagé qui s'offrait à lui. Aaron était indigné par un tel manque de loyauté dans le combat. Il n'avait certes pas été chevalier et ce n'était pas sa civilisation, celle la France de la fin du second millénaire, qui lui avait apprit à respecter un code d'honneur, mais il sentait tout de même ce qui était autorisé en duel et ce qui relevait de la lâcheté.  
Plus par chance qu'autre chose semblait-il, le guerrier arabe avait réussi à parer le coup. « Traître ! » hurla-t-il si fort qu'Aaron l'entendit. Le combat reprit de plus belle, le léger répit et la colère ayant renouvelé son ardeur. Le baron, sortant sa fameuse botte, se fendit d'un vif coup vers l'avant, qui atteint l'autre en plein ventre, mais trop tard. Le large cimeterre décrivant une courbe parfaite continua sur sa lancée, et lui trancha net la tête. Son corps définitivement privé de vie à présent s'écroula sur les dalles, pendant que dans une grimace le vainqueur retirait le vieux sabre de son abdomen. Il tomba à genoux, tandis qu'un vent surnaturel se levait dans la cour.  
Les rares concessions du château à la technologie comme l'éclairage du porche cédèrent les premières en une gerbe d'étincelles bleues. Plusieurs vitres du rez-de-chaussée explosèrent à leur tour, tandis qu'un quickening tourbillonnant, presque hésitant, prenait de l'ampleur. Le flux d'énergie, relativement peu intense, ne fila pas droit vers l'Immortel, mais semblait faire des circonvolutions, des détours, avant de plonger dans le corps de l'homme victorieux.  
  
Aaron en avait le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il venait de perdre son maître que la vitesse à laquelle c'était arrivé, et surtout le spectacle impressionnant du premier quickening auquel il assistait. La violence de l'événement l'avait fait chanceler tandis qu'il ne recevait que des effluves du pouvoir qui se transmettait.  
  
En bas, dans la cour, l'Immortel survivant se relevait péniblement, le corps encore parcouru de petites étincelles. Il semblait très affecté par l'expérience, et s'appuyait sur son cimeterre pour ne pas tomber. Mais les forces lui revenaient assez rapidement, et il put bientôt rengainer son arme. Il leva alors les yeux, droit sur Aaron qui n'avait pas quitté sa fenêtre, tétanisé par le spectacle. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut un mauvais sourire, tendit un doigt vers le jeune Immortel et traça de son pouce sur sa gorge un signe sans équivoque. Sur le coup, Aaron eut soudain peur pour sa vie. Il ne gardait pas encore d'épée avec lui, et l'autre avait largement le temps de le rejoindre avant qu'il atteigne la salle d'armes. De toute façon, vu sa manière de combattre, il était encore bien trop tôt pour lui pour affronter un guerrier plusieurs fois centenaire.  
Mais nul Immortel ne peut se permettre un duel aussitôt après un quickening. Celui-ci s'en alla donc, laissant le corps décapité au milieu de la cour et Aaron désemparé.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][8]   
  
  
  
_Gare de Pontargis, au même moment_  
  
  
Tania venait à peine de poser son sac à terre que déjà le train repartait. Elle sortit de sa poche une carte et chercha à s'orienter pour rejoindre « son » Immortel lorsque son téléphone sonna.  
-Tania Stenson ? Ici Jean-françois Crambert. Je suis des vôtres, pouvez vous confirmer votre identité s'il vous plait ?  
La jeune femme lui donna le code de niveau un, simplement utilisé entre guetteurs pour préserver un minimum de confidentialité à leurs conversations lorsqu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs propres réseaux protégés.  
-Le central m'a informé que vous avez été affectée à Aaron Leblanc. Je suis celui d'Hubert de Montargis, où plutôt j'étais. Il vient de perdre au Jeu. Je voulais juste vous dire de faire vite, je pense que l'objet de votre mission est en train de partir.  
  
La sentinelle raccrocha sans laisser à son interlocutrice le temps de le remercier. Elle devait faire vite. Nul ne pouvait prédire où un Immortel pourrait aller, surtout celui qu'elle devait surveiller qui n'avait vraiment aucune attache, même pas d'ami qui pourraient l'inciter à rester dans un pays particulier. Elle sauta dans un taxi et lui donna le nom du château, à la surprise du chauffeur qui tenta de lui conseiller un lieu plus touristique, ce vieux manoir n'étant même pas ouvert à la visite. Ce n'était pas le moyen le plus discret de s'y rendre, mais l'urgence justifiait ce risque.  
  
  
Aaron, de son côté, ne perdit pas de temps. Après avoir enterré Hubert de Montargis et son sabre dans le parc, il chargea un sac des quelques affaires qu'il avait achetées durant sa formation écourtée. Passant ensuite par la salle d'armes, il hésita longuement avant de choisir finalement une immense épée médiévale à deux mains pourvue d'une large lame. Fort lourde et très fatigante à manipuler, il se sentait pourtant lié à ce genre de lame, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et lors des quelques duels d'entraînement qu'il avait livrés, sa masse lui donnait une grande puissance de frappe capable de déséquilibrer la garde d'un adversaire même aguerri. Elle ne serait pas facile à dissimuler, même sous un imperméable, mais sa vie en dépendait après tout ! Il prit aussi une lame plus fine et discrète, qui demandait pour être efficace plus de vitesse et de dextérité qu'il n'en avait encore, mais qu'il pouvait sans trop de problème garder en permanence à ses côtés. Et c'était tout. Rien de plus ne le retenait en cet endroit.  
  
Il verrouilla une à une toutes les portes du château, enclencha l'alarme, monta dans la voiture du baron et partit droit devant, un peu au hasard. En rejoignant la nationale, il croisa un taxi qui déposait une charmante jeune femme d'environ 25 ans à l'entrée de l'allée. Malgré ses préoccupations, il lui décocha son plus charmant sourire avant d'écraser l'accélérateur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Nord de la Russie, début septembre 1985_  
  
  
-Tu n'iras pas plus loin, de toute façon...  
Piotr Kinwaski était effectivement acculé. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était cet homme qui le traquait depuis de nombreux jours. Pour lui échapper, il avait enduré des épreuves qui auraient suffit à tuer plusieurs fois le plus endurci des mortels. Mais à présent, il regrettait de ne pas être l'un d'entre d'eux. Certes, il serait mort de faim de froid, d'épuisement. Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas eu ce monstre en face de lui. Serrant son sabre de cosaque dans sa main bleuie, il savait qu'il devait faire face. Il ne se donnait guère plus de quelques secondes à tenir contre le barbare, mais il devait en fin de compte obéir à sa nature. Un Immortel ne peut refuser indéfiniment un duel, à moins d'être sur une terre sacrée. Oh, il en avait bien cherché une où se cacher, quitte à se faire moine pendant quelques siècles pourvu que cela le protège, mais en pleine Sibérie, même les églises se faisaient rare.  
  
La toundra devint silencieuse, même le vent se calma un instant lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna, en garde. Son ennemi éclata de rire. Il lui face, et daigna enfin se présenter.  
-Je suis Ugluk'Hai Tan, guerrier mongol, mort au combat en 630, et je serai le dernier. En attendant, je vais te tuer, dit-il dans un mauvais russe.  
-Piotr Kinwaski, cosaque du tzar, mort en campagne en 1890. Me tuer ne t'apportera pas grand chose, même pas d'honneur. Je n'ai presque jamais combattu nos semblables.  
-Je ne cherche pas l'honneur, juste ta tête. Et si je t'affronte, c'est justement parce que tu as peu combattu. L'honneur dont vous faites tous si grand cas est une notion que ma tribu ne connaît pas. Cela fait 1300 ans que je tue des débutants, et que j'accrois petit à petit mon pouvoir, sans risque. C'est la règle de la survie...  
  
Piotr ne dit plus rien. Ces peuples sans honneur donnaient toujours les plus ignobles combattants. Il chargea, poussant le cri des cosaques. De toute façon, que faire d'autre ? L'autre le para facilement. Il ne se battait pas à l'épée, mais avec un lourd marteau de guerre. Le Russe ne se demanda pas comment on pouvait être décapité avec un marteau. Il comprit vite. En quelques coups, son bras était brisé et son sabre plié, puis cassé en deux sous les chocs redoutables de la masse.  
Un autre coup lui fracassa le crâne, il tomba, mort. Comme souvent, à vrai dire, sauf que cette fois ci, en riant, le barbare tira une hache de la ceinture, trancha sa tête et absorba, toujours riant, l'énergie de sa victime. Ce fut bref, peu intense, mais vu le peu de difficulté qu'il avait eu à l'obtenir, il s'estima satisfait.  
  
Lorsque ce fut fini, il partit, laissant le corps aux charognards. Il était temps pour lui, Ugluk'Hai, de retourner à l'Ouest. A force d'écumer cette partie du monde, les débutants s'y faisaient rares. Il devait leur laisser quelques décennies pour que de nouveaux se présentent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Périphérique parisien, septembre 1985_  
  
  
Dans les bouchons, Aaron s'impatientait. Immortel ou pas, c'était toujours aussi frustrant d'être bloqué et de perdre son temps. Il songeait sérieusement à vendre la voiture d'Hubert pour reprendre une moto. Il avait hésité avant de venir sur Paris, sachant que beaucoup d'Immortels y vivaient. Mais paradoxalement, c'est aussi ce qui le poussait à y venir. Il pensait être assez à l'abri au milieu de la foule, Paris ne disposant pas vraiment d'endroits assez calmes pour les duels, et il lui fallait absolument rencontrer quelqu'un de sa race pour continuer à le former et pour le conseiller.  
L'argent d'Hubert qui lui restait s'épuisait rapidement, et comme il ne disposait d'aucun papier d'identité ni plus rien d'officiel, sans non plus savoir comment s'en procurer, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait trouver un emploi. Il avait bien à une ou deux reprises au cours du mois travaillé à décharger un camion ou à aider des manœuvres, payé de la main à la main, mais cela ne lui suffirait pas longtemps.  
  
Un buzz passa rapidement à côté de lui, lorsqu'un motard le frôla si prêt que son blouson frotta son rétroviseur. Encore un… Où donc cachait-il son épée dans sa combinaison de vitesse ou sur sa machine ? Il vit le pilote tourner légèrement la tête. Il avait du le sentir, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.  
  
Il ne savait pas non plus comment procéder pour les rencontrer. Et même s'il en trouvait, se sentait-il prêt à renouveler le pari ô combien risqué qu'il avait pris en suivant Monsieur de Pontargis ? Il ne les connaissait pas, comment différencier les bons des tueurs ? Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers temps, sur ce qu'il était devenu, sur sa condition. L'une de ses principales constatations étant que, dans l'absolu, l'immortalité ne changeait pas tant la vie. Après tout, au quotidien, on ne meurt pas tous les jours, et on ne vit pas avec constamment à l'esprit son passé ou son avenir. Il ne vieillira pas, ne sera plus malade, jamais handicapé. Certes. Ses jours seront donc tous comme ceux qui précédèrent son accident. Dans la force de la jeunesse, en bonne santé. Et la variété dans tout cela ? Prendrait-il encore plaisir dans les activités physiques dangereuses qui lui plaisaient tant auparavant, sachant qu'il ne risquait plus rien ? Il pouvait même se permettre de tomber d'un avion sans parachute et se relever après une chute de 10 000 mètres… En fait, ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, c'était l'ennui, terrible, dont lui avait brièvement parlé Hubert et qu'il imaginait sans mal. Une fois qu'il aura voyagé partout, tout lu, tout appris, lui restera-t-il le goût de vivre… Il chassa ces pensées bien sombres. Après tout, il n'avait même pas encore vécu le temps d'une vie d'homme ordinaire, et il lui restait tant à faire !  
  
  
D'après le peu qu'il avait vu ou lu lors de sa vie mortelle, il pensait trouver les personnes qu'il recherchait vers le centre de Paris, du côté des quais. Trouvant à grand peine une place pour la voiture, il endossa son sac et partit à pied, se fiant à la chance. Il prenait son temps et flânait devant les vitrines lorsque qu'il perçut de nouveau la présence d'un Immortel, quelque part derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et fouilla la foule du regard, mais son sens n'était pas encore assez développé pour lui permettre d'identifier clairement son semblable parmi la multitude bigarrée de touristes et de passants du Quartier Latin. Plaqué contre le mur, la main crispée sur la poignée de sac, il paniquait presque à force de sentir l'autre sans le voir. C'était comme être la nuit dans une pièce sombre, sachant que quelqu'un est présent mais sans savoir où. Ce barbu, là-bas ? Cette femme en manteau long ? Ce jeune homme, peut-être ?  
Une voix dans son oreille le fit violemment sursauter.  
-Pas la peine de baliser comme ça mon joli, tu ne risques rien avec ce monde...  
  
Une femme d'âge mur, assez petite, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, le teint mat, se tenait derrière lui. Elle portait un tube à poster dont Aaron savait pertinemment que c'était un fourreau déguisé.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Iraxana Chlet'ochtilàn, princesse aztèque sacrifiée à son dieu en 1322 de votre ère. Je ne te veux aucun mal, gamin, à moins que tu recherches la bagarre. Si tu es là pour ça, tu trouveras à qui parler. Sinon, passe ton chemin en paix.  
  
Aaron réfléchit rapidement… Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il chercha à déterminer d'après son aura si elle était sincère, mais ne put se convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Une fois de plus, il décida de jouer son va-tout. Il n'avait guère le choix de toute façon.  
-Aaron Leblanc. Je suis… nouveau. Je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider.  
-Je ne peux rien pour toi. Je suis du genre solitaire et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'encombrer d'un débutant.  
-Dites-moi au moins à qui je peux m'adresser, où dois-je aller ?  
-Je ne connais pas grand-monde ici. Reste dans le quartier, je vais signaler ta présence à quelqu'un qui te sera plus utile que moi.  
  
Le jeune Immortel allait lui répondre, mais elle était déjà partie, fondue dans la foule. Comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait le contact d'un buzz, il se sentait soudain très seul malgré le peuple qui l'entourait. Il ne lui semblait pas être sur le même plan. De fait même si son expérience était limitée il avait déjà commencé à acquérir cette mentalité hors du temps qui caractérise son espèce. Ils lui semblaient pour la première fois si agités, si pressés, tous ces humains qu'il avait toujours pris pour ses semblables.  
  
A nouveau, il ressentit un buzz. Décidément, Paris était vraiment un point de rencontre ! Un homme sembla se matérialiser en face de lui. Un maure, dont le visage lui rappelait quelque chose. L'assassin de son maître ! Il prit la parole, dans un français rocailleux.  
-Tiens, te revoilà toi. Je t'ai promis quelque chose. Tu l'auras. Viens avec moi, je connais un lieu calme où nous serons tranquilles.  
-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me battre avec vous, monsieur.  
-Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Je te sais jeune mais tu étais lié à ce traître de Pontargis et tu vas mourir. De plus, il ne peut en rester qu'un.  
  
D'un mouvement souple, le guerrier passa derrière Aaron et lui appuya une dague entre les côtes. Nouveau dilemme. Le jeune homme savait que l'autre ne le décapitera pas en public, mais que se passerai-t-il s'il le tuait simplement et le laissait là ? Il pourrait être reconnu avec les complications que cela impliquait ou même si ce n'était pas le cas cela ne laissait présager rien de très agréable. La pression de la lame se faisait insistante, au point qu'un filet de sang tachait déjà sa chemise. Il suivit donc l'Immortel, espérant pouvoir s'enfuir avant le duel. Sans opposer trop de résistance, il monta en voiture et se tut pendant le trajet. Quelque temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Toujours en silence, les deux Immortels descendirent. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et tandis que son adversaire dégainait son cimeterre, Aaron ouvrit son sac pour prendre une de ses lames. Pendant ce temps, il fouillait les lieux du regard, à la recherche d'une issue.  
Il semblait qu'il avait trop fait confiance à sa chance et qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Aucune issue en vue… Il avait accepté ce duel beaucoup trop vite. Finalement la mort allait le rattraper fort peu de temps après l'avoir manqué.  
  
Aaron hésita un instant entre ses deux épées mais choisit vite celle à deux mains. Son poids le fit douter un instant. Il avait eu un aperçu de la dextérité avec laquelle son adversaire maniait le sabre arabe… Tant qu'à faire, autant avoir l'avantage de la force de frappe. Quand il se tourna vers le Maure, il surprit son regard étonné devant l'arme du jeune homme, plutôt originale pour quelqu'un de son époque.  
-Arhim Ibn Bachir el Bacri, de la garde personnelle de Saladin, tué par les Croisés au XIIeme siècle.  
  
Aaron se présenta à son tour et se mit en garde. Son sang battait dans ses veines plus fort que jamais. C'était son premier duel réel, et il savait que ses chances étaient minimes. Il chercha donc à prendre l'avantage en chargeant le premier et balança son épée en une grande courbe verticale. Une telle arme étant plutôt lente à manier, son adversaire eu le temps de lever son cimeterre pour la parer, mais la violence du contact le surprit. Vacillant sous le choc, il faillit en lâcher sa lame et recula de quelques pas. Le regard qu'il posait sur l'élève de son ancien ennemi avait changé. Ce coup n'était pas très fin, mais sa puissance impressionnante. Cette lame de plus d'un mètre trente était conçue pour briser les plus lourdes armures et les cotes de mailles, alors que son cimeterre avait été forgé en une époque et en un lieu ou de tels monstres n'étaient pas utilisés. Si un de ces coups le touchait, il serait en difficulté. Mais le jeune Immortel était visiblement inexpérimenté, et il était autant handicapé qu'avantagé par son arme disproportionnée.  
  
Changeant de tactique et de garde, Arhim se mit à tourner autour de son adversaire. Aaron crispé, attendait le prochain coup. Il avait bien constaté que son attaque était son point fort puisque, même parée, elle déséquilibrait l'autre à la façon d'une masse, mais il se savait incapable de se défendre correctement. Le Maure tenta une ou deux passes, se fendant puis reculant prudemment hors de portée. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il trouve la faille.  
Aaron savait qu'il ne devait pas lui laisser ce temps. Il lança ses bras de côté, et avança en faisant tournoyer son arme, compensant la force centrifuge en se penchant en arrière comme s'il faisait tourner un enfant en l'air. Il fit mine d'attaquer comme cela, de côté, puis au dernier moment il changea de sens de rotation et d'orientation pour frapper par le haut. Le coup était audacieux, mais son ennemi était trop expérimenté pour se faire duper si facilement. Il esquiva souplement, blessant au passage le bras de son assaillant.  
  
La douleur surprit Aaron, qui faillit lâcher son arme. Elle n'était décidément pas adaptée pour des techniques subtiles. Elle voulait une manière plus brutale, il allait lui en donner. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, autant essayer ! Il bondit sur son adversaire et au lieu de frapper de sa lame, lança sa poignée en avant. Arhim, les yeux fixés sur la lame elle-même, se laissa surprendre cette fois-ci et comme sa parade n'était pas adaptée il reçut la poignée d'acier dans la mâchoire, qui se brisa net. Il ne s'attendait pas à une technique de corps à corps avec cette arme de tournoi. D'une rapide rotation des poignets, Aaron raffermit sa garde en bonne position et envoya son genou de toutes ses forces dans les côtes de l'Immortel. Suffoqué, celui-ci tomba à terre. Guidé uniquement par son instinct d'Immortel et de conservation, le jeune combattant abattit le tranchant centenaire sur le coup de l'homme.  
  
  
Sur le moment, le silence revint dans l'entrepôt, uniquement troublé par la respiration sifflante du vainqueur épuisé. Puis un léger vent se leva, emportant quelques papiers et la poussière environnante. Une ampoule explosa, bientôt suivie d'une autre et de toute la rangée. Puis ce fut le déchaînement d'un maelström dont Aaron était le centre, tout à la fois catalyseur et récepteur. Levant son épée, il hurla sa douleur, sa peur et sa vie conservée tandis que des éclairs éblouissants le traversaient de part en part. Aussi brutalement que c'était arrivé, tout s'arrêta, et il tomba, inanimé. Un premier quickening était rarement aussi puissant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Un poste-frontière entre la Pologne et l'Allemagne, tard dans la nuit_  
  
  
Gerarth finissait son tour de garde avec peine. Il devait réellement lutter contre le sommeil, avec toute la vodka que ses camarades et lui avaient absorbée peu avant pour l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux. A cette heure-ci, de toute façon, il n'y avait jamais personne. Sauf que...  
-Sehr geehrter Herr ein Mann kommt, er ist und zu Fuß einzig.  
  
Un individu seul, à pied, voilà qui était des plus étranges... Secouant la tête, il se leva, vissa son képi sur son crâne et vérifia que son pistolet était bien à sa place, puis il rejoignit son subalterne au dehors.  
-Halten sich Sie an, ich komme an.  
  
Celui qui venait ne semblait pas grand mais était d'une carrure très large. De longs cheveux noirs si sales que cela se voyait même dans la faible lueur venant du poste douanier rejoignaient une barbe toute aussi hirsute. Il portait un manteau de fourrure ou peut-être même directement une peau d'ours qui cachait le reste de ses vêtements. Et à la main, il tenait un gros marteau. Si c'était un ouvrier de l'Est pensant passer en Allemagne simplement en le demandant gentiment à la frontière, il allait trouver à qui parler.  
-Haltestelle! Sie haben Ihre Papiere?  
  
L'étranger s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux vers l'officier qui frissonna de toute la malice et de la duplicité qu'il pouvait y lire.  
-Nicht, aber gehe ich über, répondit-il dans un allemand terriblement archaïque.  
  
Il n'était pas question de le laisser passer et Gerarth le lui dit bien en face, en portant la main à son revolver. Un rictus déforma les lèvres fines du barbare, qui en retour changea sa prise sur le marteau et continua sa progression. L'officier était de plus en plus nerveux. Mais qui était donc cet homme !  
Se campant bien sur ses pieds, il dégaina et pointa le canon droit sur la poitrine de l'intrus qui avançait toujours. Il lui intima d'arrêter, deux fois, trois fois alors que l'autre n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Puis il tira, dans la cuisse. Hurlant de douleur et de rage, celui qui n'était finalement pas un simple ouvrier naïf chargea le militaire, à peine ralenti par la balle. Un autre coup de feu claqua et puis un autre encore, et l'homme s'écroula aux pieds du soldat. Mort, comme purent le constater le lieutenant et son second venu en renfort.  
  
Le gradé envoya son aide prévenir les responsables, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à côté du corps pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. L'odeur était atroce, mais il persévéra, et écarta les pans de la cape de fourrure. Outre les vêtements de lin grossier qui semblaient venir d'un autre âge, ce qui surprit le plus le garde était la petite hache ouvragée passée dans sa ceinture de cuir et surtout le fait que les blessures des coups de feu semblaient avoir été faites des semaines avant et avoir cicatrisé depuis. En fait, en y regardant mieux, il n'y avait pas ou plus de blessures. Seules des taches de sang témoignaient encore des impacts. Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il regarda le visage du mort. Les yeux étaient ouverts à nouveau, et le regardaient d'un air mauvais.  
  
Gerarth n'eut pas le temps de se relever, encore moins celui de tirer une fois de plus. Il n'eut même pas le loisir de crier lorsque la lourde masse lui brisa le crâne. Ugluk'Hai se releva, et continua sa route vers l'Ouest sans un regard au corps du mortel imprudent qui s'était dressé sur sa route. Toutefois l'épisode lui servit de leçon. Il n'était pas venu dans cette partie du globe depuis près d'un millier d'années, et il savait bien que le monde qu'il allait trouver n'aurait plus rien en commun avec celui qu'il avait connu. La technologie à l'abri de laquelle il était resté semblait omniprésente à présent, bien plus que dans les pays dont il avait fait son terrain de chasse, grandes étendues herbeuses, monts arides et toundra glacées, où elle se limitait aux tracteurs et aux fusils.  
  
C'est donc en se dissimulant dans les forets et les montagnes qu'il progressa. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller et n'avait pas de préférence puisqu'il ne parlait aucune des langues de ces régions. Apprendre n'avait jamais été son fort. Il avait la chance de s'adonner à sa passion du meurtre facile depuis longtemps, mais n'avait jamais cherché à tirer parti différemment de sa longévité.  
Il se rappelait une ville toutefois, une des rares où il ait séjourné. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce qu'elle était devenue ? On l'appelait alors Paris, capitale du royaume des Francs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Un entrepôt désaffecté, au nord de Paris_  
  
  
Aaron ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il était pris de nausée et se sentait vraiment mal. Vacillant, il se remit debout, et regarda autour de lui. A quelques pas, un corps décapité, témoin macabre du duel qui venait d'avoir lieu. Dans sa main un cimeterre ancien, parfaitement conservé. Le reste semblait tout aussi calme et désert qu'à leur arrivée, si l'on omettait le verre brisé et les ampoules hors d'usage. Sa propre épée était à ses pieds. Il était si faible qu'il eut du mal à la soulever pour la cacher dans son sac. Il y joignit le cimeterre du vaincu, non pour s'en servir mais pour éviter que la police le découvre. Quant au corps… A défaut de mieux, il le traîna dans un coin, posa la tête à côté. Au moins, quelqu'un passant ici sans fouiller ne le verrait pas. Si les duels étaient si fréquents, où donc les Immortels cachaient-ils leurs victimes ? C'était l'une des nombreuses énigmes qui lui restait à découvrir.  
  
Il vérifia son épaule que le sabre avait entaillée, mais bien sûr plus rien ne transparaissait de la blessure. Sur le coup, la douleur avait bien failli être handicapante. C'est qu'il n'avait pas été habitué à se faire taillader régulièrement sur un champ de bataille, lui ! Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Un cheval, dans le désert. De nombreux combats. Des femmes dans un harem. Et en filigrane une sensation indéfinissable, celle de l'expérience. Aaron _savait_, quelque part, que sa connaissance était plus grande. Les mots venant de langages dont il ignorait le nom, la façon de mieux aiguiser une lame, une parade efficace contre un certain type d'attaque qu'il n'avait jamais vue.  
Associé à une expérience supérieure ou équivalente, l'assimilation d'un quickening se noyait dans le passé du receveur, mais comme dans le cas du jeune homme il y avait un grand écart d'âge, ce qu'il venait de recevoir lui avait proportionnellement plus apporté.  
  
Un tremblement le parcourut, contrecoup du combat. Son premier combat… Il remerciait la chance de l'avoir aidé. A moins que ce n'ait vraiment été ses capacités ? Absurde, il utilisait une épée depuis quelques semaines, et son adversaire depuis des siècles. Pourtant les faits étaient là. Il était en vie, il avait décapité un Immortel. Certes, pourtant ce n'était que partie remise jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre. Chacune remettait en question les victoires précédentes, mais c'était la règle, c'était le Jeu. Et maintenant il jouait lui aussi à ce jeu millénaire, que cela lui plaise ou non. _Il ne pouvait en rester qu'un_.  
  
  
En soupirant, il allait retourner en ville chercher un nouveau mentor, lorsqu'un son discret attira son attention sur le coin opposé de l'entrepôt. Empoignant sa seconde épée, bien plus légère et maniable, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, en espérant que cela ne signifiait pas déjà un autre duel. Il aurait été incapable de parer le moindre fleuret de toute façon.  
Le silence et la tension étaient palpables. Il percevait même une respiration à présent, rapide, qui se cachait. C'était… là, derrière cette caisse. Il la renversa d'un coup d'épaule et pointa son épée vers la gorge de l'espionne.  
  
Elle poussa un cri, tomba à genoux les mains en supplique.  
-Pitié, ne me tuez pas !  
  
Aaron se calma. Il ne ressentait aucun buzz. Et puis cette demoiselle ne semblait vraiment pas dangereuse. Il passa sa lame à sa ceinture, et l'aida à se relever. Son visage lui était vaguement familier, mais il n'aurait su dire où il l'avait rencontré.  
-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?  
-Assez longtemps pour avoir vu ces choses...  
-Je dois peut-être vous tuer pour avoir vu cela, vous savez ?  
-Non, je vous assure !  
-Tiens donc ?  
  
Une intuition lui fit saisir le poignet de la jeune fille. Un tatouage bleu ornait la peau fine, un peu brouillé par les veines qui passaient juste en dessous.  
-Ca aussi c'était vrai alors. Vous êtes sa guetteuse ?  
-Ah vous êtes au courant pour nous… Et bien on peut dire que je n'ai pas été très fine pour ma première mission. Me faire repérer si vite ! Ils vont m'en vouloir.  
-Si ça peut vous rassurer, c'était aussi mon premier duel.  
-Je sais. Autant tout vous dire, ça simplifiera nos relations. C'est vous, ma mission.  
  
Aaron resta coi. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'il pouvait avoir lui aussi un de ces mortels chroniqueurs à ses trousses. En tout cas pas déjà.  
-Ca y est, je me souviens, c'était vous au château de Pontargis, quand je suis parti.  
-Oui, en effet. J'ai failli vous perdre à ce moment là. Je vous ai retrouvé grâce aux fichiers de la police auxquels nous avons accès. Votre voiture, celle de votre ancien maître, a été plusieurs fois flashée au radar ces temps-ci… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
-Oui… en tout cas si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que nous discutions ailleurs. Ce lieu est lugubre, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des cadavres, surtout les miens. Vous allez conduire, je ne suis pas en état.  
-D'accord, j'ai une foule de questions à vous poser. Où va-t-on ?  
-Je vous dirai. En attendant, moi c'est Aaron, mais je ne dois rien vous apprendre. Vous c'est...  
-Tania, enchantée.  
-Le plaisir est pour moi...  
  
  
Aaron rangea son sac dans le coffre de la voiture d'Arhim, récupéra les clés dans la bourse du mort et les lança à la jeune fille. Rendu prudent par sa lutte, il garda sa rapière avec lui. Il savait maintenant que ses chances de survie n'étaient pas si minimes, cela eut été dommage de les gâcher en se faisant surprendre complètement désarmé.  
  
En roulant vers la ville, il raconta à Tania les débuts de son immortalité, comment Hubert avait senti par hasard sa présence en passant près du champ, sa formation difficile et si vite écourtée. Au risque d'ingérer dans ses affaires, ce qui lui était interdit, elle lui donna le nom et l'adresse d'un Immortel parisien qu'elle savait pacifique et disposé de temps à autre à prendre un élève. Ils se séparèrent en arrivant en ville. Elle rejoignit son quartier général en métro tandis qu'il vendait la voiture du Maure dans un garage assez louche, pour avoir au moins un peu d'argent devant lui. Ensuite, et bien qu'il restât du chemin à faire, il continua à pied. Il avait tout le temps...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_A la tombée du jour sur l'île de la cité, Paris_  
  
  
Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'Aaron patientait dans la cage d'escalier. Il commençait à se demander si celui qu'on lui avait recommandé habitait bien ici en ce moment, quand il entendit l'ascenseur se mettre en route et monter vers lui. Au même moment, il perçut la présence assez forte d'un Immortel. Au cas où, il tenait son sac ouvert à portée de main, prêt à dégainer.  
Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au palier, son occupant était déjà en garde. Il en sortit, ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux. Celui-ci prit les devants.  
-Jean-Jacques Claudius ? Je m'appelle Aaron. Je ne cherche pas le combat, bien au contraire.  
-Je suis Claudius Gaius, et tu es en effet bien jeune. Pourtant je perçois plus en toi… Tu t'es battu, récemment, je le sens bien, je suis doué pour ça. Tu as gagné. Mmh, potentiellement dangereux, donc. Que cherches-tu, si tu ne veux pas ma tête ?  
-Je suis nouveau, seul, et je ne connais pas encore toutes les règles. J'avais trouvé un maître mais il est mort. Il m'en faut un autre.  
-Et tu penses que je vais t'aider ?  
-Je l'espère. La personne qui m'a conseillé de m'adresser à vous m'a dit qu'il vous arrivait de former des débutants.  
-Cela m'arrive, mais c'est moi qui les choisis, et non le contraire. Bon, tu m'as l'air sincère. Parlons toujours, nous déciderons plus tard. Entre, pose ton manteau.  
  
Claudius rengaina son glaive et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.  
  
Stupéfait, Aaron pénétra dans un lieu qui tenait à la fois du musée, de la villa patricienne et d'un palais oriental. La résidence était idéalement située, à la pointe de l'île, offrant une vue dégagée sur la Seine et les quais. Aaron se permit un petit sifflement admiratif.  
-Dites-donc… Cet appartement n'a pas du être facile à avoir...  
-Oh ! Je me suis arrangé. Le terrain est à moi depuis la conquête de la Gaule, je l'ai reçu du consul en remerciement de mes services. Et depuis, je l'ai conservé. Cela n'a pas toujours été facile, mais je me suis débrouillé. Alors, petit, quelle est ton histoire ?  
  
Le Romain tendit un verre à Aaron en lui priant de s'allonger sur un sofa. Une fois de plus, celui-ci raconta sa courte expérience.  
-En fait, ce que j'ai le plus retenu pour le moment, c'est que je n'ai jamais été aussi menacé ou blessé que depuis que je suis Immortel. Avant, jamais je n'ai jamais craint pour ma vie, ou alors des fois, en pilotant ma bécane, en prenant l'avion, mais pas de la même façon. Maintenant, j'y pense sans arrêt et je me trimballe avec une antiquité coupante dans mon sac !  
-Merci pour l' « Antiquité ».  
-Oups, pardon.  
-De plus, historiquement, c'est sans doute faux. Mais passons. Tu me plaît bien, gamin. Cette décennie-ci, je ne suis pas très occupé, je veux bien te prendre avec moi, quelque temps tout du moins. Commençons dès maintenant. Suis-moi.  
  
Il précéda Aaron dans sa salle d'entraînement. Même cet endroit « utilitaire » était aménagé avec luxe et goût. Claudius remarqua l'expression de son nouvel élève.  
-Tu constateras, si ce n'est déjà fait, que nous sommes souvent à l'aise financièrement. C'est que nous avons le temps de faire des affaires et de les faire fructifier. Si tu es prévoyant, tu t'en occupes une vie ou deux et tu es tranquille pour quelques siècles. Et puis, c'est important d'avoir une maison agréable, vu le temps que nous y demeurons parfois… Alors, fais voir l'épée avec laquelle tu as tué ce Maure.  
  
Aaron sortit sa « deux-mains » de chevalier et la lui présenta par la lame.  
- Par Jupiter, quel monstre ! Mon glaive à l'air d'un canif en comparaison. La dernière fois que j'en ai vu une aussi grande, et encore je ne l'ai pas affrontée, c'était celle du Kurgan lui-même. Et tu arrives déjà à manier ça ?  
-Demandez à Arhim Ibn Bachir. En fait, je pense surtout que j'ai eu de la chance contre lui, mais je ne pourrai pas en avoir à chaque fois.  
-C'est sûr… Mais pourquoi avoir choisi cette arme si difficile ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. En partant de Pontargis, j'ai hésité entre plusieurs, et celle là m'a… appelé en quelque sorte. Il semble qu'elle n'a pas eu tort.  
-C'est un signe des dieux alors. Si ton instinct te dit de la garder, fais-le. Nous avons tous une lame de prédilection. En général, c'est celle que nous utilisions avant notre première mort, mais cela peut évoluer. Et dans ton cas, comme à cette époque les épées n'ont plus vraiment cours, tu as dû choisir. Je te souhaite de ne pas le regretter. En tout cas, moi je ne pourrais pas t'apprendre à te servir de cela. Les techniques sont trop différentes. Je peux te montrer bien des choses et bien des techniques, mais sur des épées plus traditionnelles. Si tu tiens vraiment à apprendre celle-ci, je t'enverrai par la suite chez un ami qui a fait partie des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Je pense que Lancelot en a utilisé, je lui passerai un coup de fil.  
  
  
  
Ce soir-là, Aaron dînait avec Claudius et deux guetteurs. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être avec des amis, pouvait rire et plaisanter, et cela lui faisait vraiment du bien. Ils discouraient notamment sur la grande concentration d'Immortels à Paris en ce moment. Ces périodes d'afflux ne duraient jamais très longtemps, les duels et les exils plus ou moins volontaires se chargeant de réguler la densité locale des gens de cette race.  
En cours de soirée ils furent rejoint par Iraxana Chlet'ochtilàn, la femme que le jeune homme avait croisée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle fut un peu surprise de le voir en compagnie de Claudius, mais ne posa pas de question. La conversation porta bientôt sur l'évocation des souvenirs les plus anciens. L'Aztèque prit la parole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Samanoa, Brésil, 1916_  
  
  
Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les guerres. Et celle-ci, c'en était une vraie. Pour être sûre de ma tranquillité, j'ai profité de ces années pour faire une sorte de pèlerinage sur les territoires de mon peuple d'origine, et j'ai poussé plus au sud pour retourner voir la jungle amazonienne. Dans ces lieux hors du temps, je pouvais me croire encore au bras de mon époux, avant sa défaite et sa mort devant le terrible peuple « Chien » et mon sacrifice pour demander aux dieux de nous être favorables lors des batailles à venir. En quelques siècles, j'avais un peu oublié la vie au naturel, et je me suis un jour perdue complètement. J'étais en pirogue sur un affluent du fleuve au fin fond de la forêt vierge. J'aurais encore pu m'y retrouver, mais ma pirogue s'est renversée et je me suis noyée parmi les piranhas dans les rapides.  
A mon réveil, entre les racines d'un grand arbre, je n'avais vraiment plus aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais. Je marchais au hasard lorsque je suis tombée sur un village indigène particulièrement isolé. Ils ont bien vu à ce qui restait de mes vêtements et à ma langue que je n'étais d'aucune tribu locale, mais il y avait parmi eux une vieille femme adoptée qui savait un peu de Quetchua. Je l'avais appris à mes débuts d'Immortelle, lorsque j'ai fui mon peuple vers le sud. Grâce à elle, je pouvais communiquer. Elle m'expliqua que tous les hommes étaient partis pour leurs rituels, qu'ils allaient revenir. Elle me donna à manger, et un abri pour les attendre.  
  
Ils sont arrivés deux jours plus tard, portant leur chef sur un genre de palanquin. Je l'ai sentit tout de suite, il était Immortel, mais lui n'a pas semblé me reconnaître comme telle. Il se plaignait de maux de tête sans savoir que c'était un buzz. Apparemment, j'étais la première de notre race à le rencontrer.  
En parlant avec eux, j'ai traduit une partie de leur calendrier lunaire pour en déduire d'après leur légende, bien réelle, qu'il régnait sur son peuple depuis plus de trente générations, environ six siècles. Il est descendu après sa mort du bûcher où on allait le brûler avec ses compagnons d'armes tombés, et depuis était vénéré comme chef et comme dieu mineur.  
  
Son immortalité lui a fait développer des rites très originaux dans leur religion. Il était régulièrement sacrifié, son cœur offert en partage aux membres de sa tribu, et son corps placé dans une caverne « sacrée » d'où il revenait miraculeusement quelques jours plus tard.  
  
Son effet de buzz ne passait pas, et comme ma présence en tant qu'étrangère le dérangeait, il a cherché un moyen pour se débarrasser de moi. Il avait un truc dans ce cas-là, pour les gêneurs ou ceux qui osaient remettre en doute sa domination. Et pour bien rappeler à tous que c'était lui le Klaa'tani. Il faisait sacrifier d'autres que lui, selon le même rituel. Comme seul lui y survivait, sa domination était prouvée.  
Donc un jour il me fit attacher, m'accusant d'amener les démons sur le village et dans sa tête. Selon le rite, assez proche de celui de ma première mort en fait, il m'arracha le cœur et me déposa dans sa caverne, avec mes affaires et mon épée d'obsidienne que j'avais gardée malgré mon naufrage.  
  
Imaginez sa tête et celle de son peuple quand je suis sortie de la caverne à mon tour ! Comme cela coïncidait avec le retour de sa migraine, il a vraiment pris peur, et poussé par son instinct malgré son ignorance de nos règles, il m'a provoquée en duel.  
Comme je suis là pour vous en parler, vous voyez bien qui a gagné. Il n'avait jamais combattu les notres. Son quickening fut très spécial, empli de mysticisme animiste. Après cette scène, tous les Indiens se sont enfuis, terrifiés. Je suis partie à mon tour. J'y suis retournée assez récemment, mais là où ils habitaient la forêt a disparu, je pense qu'ils sont éteints.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Appartement de Claudius à Paris, fin 1985_  
  
  
-Je me suis souvent demandé comment un Immortel isolé pouvait savoir les règles et tout ça, demanda Aaron à son maître.  
-Ils ne peuvent pas toujours et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont si vulnérables. Certains chasseurs se sont spécialisés dans la traque des débutants. C'est en grande partie à cause d'eux que l'espérance de vie ne dépasse pas 50 ans après la première mort, en moyenne. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur, mais il n'y a qu'une minorité d'Immortels qui franchissent le cap de deux siècles, au-delà desquels ils sont assez expérimentés et craints pour être plus tranquilles. Et cela est de plus en plus vrai, à mesure que ceux de ton époque entrent dans le Jeu sans avoir aucune connaissance du maniement des armes et de la survie en général. Vous mourrez actuellement beaucoup plus savants que la plupart de ceux des siècles passés, mais vous ne savez plus vous battre. Or un guerrier Immortel qui sait se battre a le temps d'apprendre les sciences. Un savant Immortel qui sait les sciences ne vit pas assez pour apprendre à se battre. C'est une question de priorité. C'est dans cet ordre d'esprit qu'il y a si peu de femmes parmi nous, c'est qu'outre la simple force physique, la majorité des cultures les a tenues à l'écart des arts de la guerre. D'autre part, il y a aussi moins de potentiel exploité de nos jours, puisque malgré tout, les guerres et les occasions de mourir se font plus rares. C'est difficile à quantifier, mais on pense que de plus en plus d'Immortels latents vivent une vie tout à fait ordinaire et vieillissent sans incident jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour eux. Après c'est un débat éthique, savoir ce que doit faire un Immortel qui croise un humain ayant le potentiel. Doit-il le tuer pour le révéler alors qu'il est dans la force de l'âge ou lui laisser vivre sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vieux, au risque qu'il échappe à la mort violente qui est la condition indispensable pour déclencher l'immortalité ?  
  
-Ca me rappelle une question que je voulais te poser. A titre personnel, ce qui m'a sauvé lorsque j'ai rencontré Hubert, qui s'était fait pour l'occasion tueur de débutant, c'est d'avoir vu le film et quelques épisodes de la série. Sans cela, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de viser le cou. Apparemment, beaucoup de choses dedans sont vraies… comment cela se fait-il ?  
-C'est amusant, non ? Et c'est même plus vrai encore que tu le crois. Les cousins McLeod, les Highlanders, existent bel et bien, vivant en ce moment sous les noms de Christophe Lambert et Adrian Paul. Je m'explique avec d'autant plus de difficulté qu'ils jouent aussi mal leurs propres rôles, d'ailleurs. C'est une idée à eux. Dans l'ensemble, tout ce qui se raconte dans le premier film et la série est vrai. C'est une sorte de gazette… Les autres films sont pure fiction par contre, mais « business is business », n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à la série, nous suivons les principaux combats, et presque tous les dialogues sont ponctués de phrases clés, de messages cachés à l'attention de l'un ou l'autre de notre communauté. Je trouve ce médium assez ironique, pas toi ?  
-Si, en effet… Et puis les pré-Immortels qui la suivent ont un peu plus de chance de survie comme ça. C'est bien vu. Si le public savait !  
-Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, jamais nous n'aurions pu nous permettre cela, tant les gens étaient prêts à croire l'incroyable. Maintenant, ils sont tellement blasés que nous ne risquons plus rien ! Allez, viens, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Au même moment près de la forêt de Fontainebleau, à l'est de Paris_  
  
  
Ugluk'Hai regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir quitté ses steppes millénaires. Il se doutait bien que l'Occident avait changé, mais pas à ce point-là ! Caché dans des buissons, il observait avec méfiance la large route où circulaient plus d'automobiles qu'il n'en avait vu depuis leur invention. A travers la Germanie et les Flandres, il avait réussi à rester suffisamment isolé pour les éviter, mais à présent que Paris était proche, il lui fallait bien se confronter au monde moderne.  
  
Se laissant guider par son instinct, il trouva la Seine et ses bateaux. Paris était un port autrefois, peut-être était-ce toujours le cas. Il avait souvent été tenté de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui mais maintenant qu'il s'était rendu si loin, il ne pouvait que continuer. Et la capitale française abritait tellement d'Immortels que même à cette distance elle émettait une sorte de magnétisme, peut-être un effet de tous les buzz accumulés, presque imperceptible mais suffisant pour allécher un chasseur comme lui.  
Le barbare trouva un pont et de là sauta directement dans la soute d'une péniche de sable qui passait. Caché, il attendit, écoutant la rumeur du dehors augmenter ; il sentait l'air se densifier et devenir plus piquant à mesure que la métropole approchait.  
  
Au soir, il était en ville. Plus rien ne subsistait de la petite cité fortifiée qu'il avait connue, bien sûr. Impressionné malgré tout, il sauta de son bateau à la faveur de la nuit et se cacha sous un pont.  
Toute une faune de sans-abri et de drogués vivait là, qu' il ne dépareillait guère. Heureusement pour eux, pas un n'osa lui chercher querelle.  
  
Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, son marteau de guerre entre les genoux, et se concentra. Les siècles lui avaient apprit à chasser en se fiant beaucoup à son sens, et il pouvait avec une assez grande précision donner un âge aux buzz qui passaient. Il savait aussi si c'était une femme ou quelqu'un mort jeune. C'était ses cibles favorites.  
Il était arrivé que de jeunes gens se fassent cueillir juste au sortir de l'enfance. Pour peu qu'ils aient trouvé un protecteur, ils avaient parfois survécu longtemps. Et la plupart des Immortels hésitaient tout de même à les tuer. Les faibles ! Ce serait leur perte à tous que de respecter ces notions inutiles d'honneur et de loyauté. Il était beaucoup plus libre sans. Ainsi quand il avait pris, quelques années auparavant, la tête d'un jeune éphèbe athénien, le gamin n'était même pas capable de lever un glaive ! Après ce coup peu glorieux, Ugluk'Hai avait dû fuir longtemps la colère du protecteur de l'enfant, mais il avait réussi à le semer dans les montagnes.  
  
  
Un puissant buzz approcha et décrut rapidement, un Immortel avait dû passer en voiture sur le pont. De toute façon, il était potentiellement trop dangereux au goût du barbare. Mais il n'était pas pressé, il pouvait attendre une année entière s'il le fallait l'instant propice où cueillir une tête peu défendue pour se repaître de son énergie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sur les Champs-Élysées, mi-décembre 1995_  
  
  
Main dans la main, Aaron et Tania sortaient du cinéma. Ils avaient beau dissimuler leur relation aux autres guetteurs, ils ne cachaient pas pour autant en public. Comme il le disait parfois à son amie, Aaron ne se sentait pas encore « Immortel », au sens où sa mort était si récente qu'il paraissait son âge véritable et vivait toujours à son époque, comme si rien ne s'était passé. A ceci près qu'il ne quittait jamais un long étui biscornu pouvant passer pour celui d'un instrument de musique. Dedans, sa grande lame médiévale, prête à prendre la tête d'un imprudent. Il était pratiquement impossible de dissimuler une telle épée sous un manteau, mais même après plusieurs mois d'entraînement très intensif avec des armes diverses il continuait à préférer celle ci.  
La différence avec son premier duel était que maintenant, même s'il n'avait pas combattu d'autres Immortels depuis, sa formation brillante lui faisait manipuler la lame avec plus d'aisance et de force, et il l'avait affûtée durant des heures. Un ami de Claudius l'avait même reforgée en partie pour la solidifier.  
  
  
Aaron flânait tranquillement du côté des bouquinistes avec Tania, lorsqu'il perçu une présence.  
-Tania, va-t'en, il y a un Immortel ici. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je veux que te tu mettes à l'abri.  
-Aaron, n'oublie pas que je suis aussi ta guetteuse, je ne vais pas fuir alors que tu te bats !  
-Têtue comme tu es, je sais que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis, mais s'il y a combat, promets moi de bien rester cachée et de ne pas intervenir. Respecte tes règles, tu honoreras les miennes.  
  
Le jeune homme ne voulait pas se battre, mais son instinct était plus fort que lui. Le duel l'appelait, il ne pouvait y résister. Il descendit sur les berges, guidé par le lien invisible. En arrivant sous le pont, un rire mauvais l'accueillit. Un homme était là, le regardant de ses yeux mauvais. De la de tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre dans un espace dégagé dans la pile du pont, une sorte de grande pièce abritée des regards. Un clochard venait de se réveiller, dans un coin, et les injuriait dans une gamme très vaste.  
Le barbare Immortel prononça quelques mots dans une langue rocailleuse, dont Aaron ne comprit rien. Etait-ce son nom ? En tout cas, il cherchait à se battre, c'était clair. Le jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient se battre devant le témoin, qui continuait à leur cracher des insultes. Avant qu'il ait put réagir, son adversaire avait soulevé le vieil homme par le cou et lui avait brisé la nuque en riant. Jetant le corps sans vie, il se retourna vers Aaron, brandissant son marteau et hurlant des mots qui n'étaient sûrement pas parmi les plus polis de sa langue. Il se jeta aussitôt sur lui, sans lui laisser le temps de dégainer. Aaron ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre attaque avec un marteau, aussi n'avait-il pas sorti son épée, pour ne pas provoquer inutilement son adversaire avant d'être sûr que le combat fût inévitable. Il para comme il put avec son faux étui et sauta en arrière, avant d'ouvrir prestement la housse.  
  
En criant à son tour il brandit son immense épée d'acier. Comme à chaque fois qu'un Immortel voyait la lame géante, l'autre eut un instant de recul. Ugluk'Hai s'était-il trompé sur le compte de cet adversaire ? Il n'avait jamais vu d'épée si longue et large de toute sa carrière de barbare. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour fuir, son adversaire était entre lui et la sortie. Pourtant son instinct lui disait bien que celui qu'il avait en face de lui était particulièrement jeune. Sûrement moins de trente ans d'immortalité. Allons, une grande lame ne faisait pas un grand guerrier. Il chargea de nouveau.  
  
  
La lutte était très violente. Les deux combattants utilisaient des armes et des techniques faisant beaucoup plus appel à la force brute qu'à la stratégie, et aucun des professeurs d'Aaron ne l'avait entraîné contre sa propre méthode. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter et à parer les coups du marteau de guerre rougi du sang des siècles. Il tenta alors des techniques plus fines, plus traditionnelles, mais outre que son adversaire les connaissait aussi et les paraît bien, le poids trop élevé de sa « deux-mains » le déséquilibrait dangereusement à chaque botte.  
  
Observant à la dérobée, Tania craignait pour son ami tout en faisant son travail. Elle prenait des notes et filmait le combat pour les archives, mais elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas trembler. Dans ce monde impitoyable, ce n'était pas toujours les Immortels qui survivaient à leurs amies mortelles.  
  
Sentant son adversaire faiblir, Ugluk'Hai redoublait d'efforts. Aaron était acculé contre un mur, réduit à la défensive. Depuis le début du combat aucun coup n'avait encore porté sans quoi l'un d'eux aurait déjà été à terre vu ce avec quoi ils se battaient, mais la fatigue des bras et des épaules était peut-être aussi redoutable qu'une blessure franche. Le jeune homme tenta de renouveler la feinte qui lui avait permis de triompher lors de son premier duel, mais il échoua et chuta. Il se retourna pour voir son ennemi abattre sa masse, et roula de côté juste à temps pour l'éviter, alors que les pavés où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt éclataient sous l'impact. La manœuvre l'avait sauvé et il était debout, mais dans l'action, il avait lâché son épée.  
  
Ce jeune était bien plus puissant qu'Ugluk'Hai le pensait, mais il manquait encore d'expérience. Plus tard, dans quelques siècles, il aurait fait un adversaire redoutable et c'est bien pour cette raison que le barbare s'en prenait aux débutants, c'était autant de concurrents en moins pour la fin. Il était grand temps d'en finir. Il s'avança vers sa proie, le marteau levé, et l'abattit une dernière fois… mais il ne rencontra que la pierre, une fois de plus. Dans un mouvement si rapide qu'Aaron lui-même en fut surpris, il avait plongé entre les jambes de son adversaire. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant basculer Ugluk'Hai qui lâcha à son tour son arme.  
La lutte continua au corps à corps, mais Aaron était encore plus défavorisé sur ce terrain avec celui qui vivait presque comme un animal sauvage depuis plus de mille ans. Il encaissa quelques chocs, puis un violent coup de pied qui le repoussa au loin. Il tomba près de son épée et lorsqu'il se redressa, en garde de nouveau, il faisait face à son adversaire qui avait aussi récupéré sa masse.  
  
  
Ils se retrouvaient dans la situation de départ, la fatigue et les blessures en plus. La respiration sifflante, ils se jaugeaient, se tournaient autour. Poussant simultanément l'un son cri de guerre traditionnel, l'autre sa simple rage inarticulée, il revinrent à l'assaut. La douleur avait redonné des forces à Aaron, qui tournoyait autour de son adversaire comme jamais auparavant. Il se fendit soudain en avant, lame tendue à bout de bras, mais reçut le marteau de guerre de plein fouet dans le ventre. Le choc fut tel qu'il se trouva projeté contre le mur et retomba au sol. La dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de mourir, l'abdomen broyé, fut le cri d'horreur de Tania.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Paris, île de la cité, pendant le combat_  
  
  
-Allo, Monsieur Claudius ?  
-Oui, c'est moi. Qui parle ?  
-Je m'appelle Tania, je suis la guetteuse de votre ami Aaron. Il est en plein duel contre un Immortel que je ne connais pas, sous un pont. Je pense que vous pouvez faire quelque chose. Je vous en prie aidez-le...  
-Non, mademoiselle. Je vais venir, en effet, mais il n'est pas question que je l'aide, même si c'est mon ami. Nous avons des règles, et je vous rappelle que vous avez les vôtres, bien que vous ne sembliez pas en faire grand cas. N'oubliez pas que le Jeu est strict, et qu'il passe avant les sentiments d'une mortelle ou même la vie d'un Immortel.  
  
Tania lui donna leur emplacement précis et éteignit son portable. Elle savait bien qu'elle outrepassait sa loi, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir Aaron mourir définitivement !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Quais de la Seine, Paris_  
  
  
Le temps que ses intestins se remettent en place et que ses os brisés se ressoudent, Aaron s'éveilla un peu plus tard, étonné d'être encore en vie. Son amie était assise à ses côtés, lui tenant la main en regardant derrière lui d'un air effrayé.  
-Tania… Que se passe-t-il… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?  
-Tu n'as pas vu ? Tu l'as… enfin… Regarde.  
  
Le barbare était allongé sur le dos, à quelques pas. Son marteau gisait à côté. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais vitreux et il ne faisait pas d'effort pour se relever. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements convulsifs, à intervalles réguliers. Aaron en comprit vite la raison. Sa dernière attaque avait porté en fin de compte, juste avant que le marteau le tue. La longue épée était plantée dans le corps de son ennemi, du flanc droit au foie.  
-Pourquoi ne la retire-t-il pas ? demanda Tania  
-Il ne peut pas revenir complètement à la vie tant que son corps n'est pas débarrassé de la lame. Ses tissus ne peuvent se reformer alors il est en suspens, et je crois que cela peut durer indéfiniment. Il faut que je le finisse. Retourne te cacher. J'ignore combien de temps ça va lui prendre pour se relever quand je vais retirer l'épée.  
  
La jeune femme obtempéra, et Aaron prit une profonde respiration, puis empoigna le manche de sa lame. Il vit distinctement le corps du barbare se reformer juste derrière le passage de la lame et eut à peine le temps de lever les bras que déjà Ugluk'Hai clignait des yeux. Il ne fallait pas tarder. Il abattit brutalement la « deux-mains » sur la gorge de l'Immortel.  
  
Le métal rencontrant le pavé en dessous émit une note aiguë, qui se répercutait encore sur les parois intérieures de la pile du pont lorsque le quickening commença. Aaron, hurlant, leva les bras, l'épée dressée vers la voûte tandis que l'espace autour s'emplissait d'éclairs. Au-dessus toutes les voitures qui passaient sur le pont virent leurs batteries lâcher mystérieusement, tandis que plusieurs réverbères explosaient. Cet Immortel-ci était beaucoup plus âgé que sa précédente victime, et le phénomène dura assez longtemps. Lorsqu'il cessa, Aaron s'écroula auprès du corps. Tania le rejoint, le prit dans ses bras en pleurant et en l'embrassant.  
-C'était un être horrible, lui dit-il, si tu savais ce que j'ai vu… Des femmes, des enfants décapités. La traîtrise et la ruse, les viols et les pillages. Des siècles de tortures et de massacres...  
-C'est fini maintenant… Tu l'as eu. Tu as été le plus fort, mon Immortel.  
  
Il l'embrassa à son tour et ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi enlacés. Ensuite, il lesta le corps du vaincu avec son marteau de guerre et le jeta dans la Seine.  
  
  
Ils croisèrent Claudius en remontant sur les quais. Aaron lui raconta rapidement le combat.  
-Tu es très fort, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté triomphe d'un Immortel millénaire. Cela fait trois combats que tu gagnes, ce n'est plus de la chance. Je pense que tu iras loin, mais reste méfiant, je t'en prie. Ne provoque pas les combats, car tu trouveras toujours plus puissant que toi.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Claudius, je n'ai nulle intention de combattre à tort et à travers. Je pense que je vais chercher un travail grâce aux papiers que tu m'as fournis. M'installer, vivre simplement la vie que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vivre. Ensuite je verrai pour l'aventure, j'ai le temps.  
  
  
  
Ils se séparèrent sur un clin d'œil, le citoyen romain et l'informaticien, amis par-delà les siècles, unis par le destin extraordinaire de l'immortalité.  
  
  
  


  


A suivre dans la  
**[DEUXIEME PARTIE][9]**  


  
  

  
  


   [1]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_1.htm#2',expdate)
   [2]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_1.htm#3',expdate)
   [3]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_1.htm#4',expdate)
   [4]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_1.htm#5',expdate)
   [5]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_1.htm#6',expdate)
   [6]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_1.htm#7',expdate)
   [7]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_1.htm#8',expdate)
   [8]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_1.htm#9',expdate)
   [9]: vie=vie+1_2.htm



	2. Vie = vie + 1, seconde partie

F. Jeorge - Nouvelles - "Vie=vie+1"

  
  


Vie = vie + 1  
Frédéric Jeorge   
  
****DEUXIEME PARTIE  
  


  


  
  
  
[ ][1]   
  
  
  
_Londres, printemps 1996_  
  
  
-Et ensuite, l'autre gars lui dit « Ben non, puisque j'y vais ! »  
  
Tania partit d'un bon rire. Elle pris la main de son ami et se serra contre lui, tandis qu'ils quittaient leur abri sous un proche pour courir sous la pluie londonienne vers leur voiture. Elle observa le visage d'Aaron alors qu'il mettait le contact. Son visage si souriant n'avait pas changé, bien sûr. Depuis les dix années qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne pouvait en dire autant. Elle approchait maintenant trente-sept ans, et si elle était toujours belle, leur différence d'âge apparente se percevait de plus en plus. En fait, il n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'elle, mais il en paraissait toujours 24. Et il en serait ainsi pour toujours s'il savait éviter les mauvaises rencontres ou à défaut s'il savait se montrer le plus fort. Car Aaron était un Immortel.  
  
Encore tout jeune, son palmarès avait pourtant de quoi impressionner. Il avait eu la chance de remporter dès ses débuts deux duels contre des adversaires bien plus expérimentés dont les quickening l'avait propulsé en quelques mois d'immortalité à un rang bien supérieur à son âge. Bien que Tania ne lui en ait jamais parlé, sa réputation chez les guetteurs avait déjà dépassé le stade local. Les noms des Immortels aussi jeunes n'étaient généralement pas connus avant qu'ils aient dépassé au moins un siècle de vie. Aaron brûlait les étapes. Tania se sentait si jeune et si fragile auprès de lui et de ses semblables. Claudius Gaius, un ami romain, l'intimidait le plus. Il n'était pas le plus âgé des Immortels, mais ses 2302 ans en faisait le plus ancien qu'elle connaissait personnellement. Et il racontait si bien les histoires de son passé !  
Elle imaginait son Aaron dans 2000 ans, racontant à son tour la vie de la fin du XXème siècle. Cette pensée la rendit triste, comme souvent. Encore quelques décennies, et elle-même ne pourrait plus que faire partie de ces souvenirs.  
  
A ses côtés, au volant et bien loin de ces sombres réflexions, Aaron continuait de lui raconter son anecdote. En fait, il n'y avait pas que son apparence qui était restée très jeune. Tania se força un peu à rire, pour ne pas briser l'ambiance. Il lui avait offert une somptueuse soirée, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec sa mélancolie.  
  
  
Il venait de stationner la voiture dans le parking de leur hôtel quand tout à coup il cessa de sourire. Son air devint grave et il passa la main dans son long manteau pour dénouer quelques lanières. Tania savait ce que cela signifiait. En plus d'être son amie, et peut-être même avant cela, elle était sa guetteuse. Il venait de ressentir la présence d'un autre Immortel et se préparait au combat. Avec le temps, elle s'était habituée, mais ne supportait toujours pas ces duels atroces. Elle se cacha derrière la voiture et sorti son carnet de notes et un appareil photo.  
  
Des pas résonnèrent dans le parking souterrain désert. Aaron, immobile était prêt à dégainer. Un homme apparut devant lui. On lui aurait donné un peu moins de cinquante ans, mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien en avoir trois cents ou trois mille. Aaron, grâce à son sens d'Immortel, pouvait certainement lui donner un âge un peu plus précis, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter pour l'instant.  
  
-C'est toi, le gamin à la grande lame et à la grande gueule ?  
Aaron blanchit sous l'insulte, mais il se maîtrisa.  
-Si c'est bien de moi dont tu parles, j'ignorais ce surnom. Je suis Aaron, mais je ne cherche pas le combat.  
-Et moi je suis Juàn Sanchez de la Vega. On dit que tu es très fort, petit, mais j'ai parié avec un ami que tu ne ferais pas le poids. Des mots ! Je ne crois pas les mots. Montre-moi que tu es plus fort que moi malgré ton tiers de siècle !  
-Et c'est pour cela que tu veux te battre ? Parce que quelqu'un t'a dit que j'étais jeune mais fort ?  
-C'est notre loi. Il ne peut en rester qu'un. J'agis rationnellement en te provoquant. Si tu es puissant dès maintenant, tu seras un adversaire redoutable plus tard. J'anticipe, c'est tout. Tu verras, au bout de 700 ans, toi aussi, tu anticiperas tes adversaires. Le veau se met à mort plus facilement que le taureau.  
  
Sur ce l'Immortel sortit de son manteau deux fines lames, grandes comme l'avant bras. Une dans chaque main, il prit une garde curieuse, sur la pointe des pieds, ses armes levées au-dessus de la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un affrontait Aaron. En dix ans il avait déjà dû prendre sept têtes, mais c'était souvent à des gens plus jeunes que celui-ci. Comme à chaque duel, Tania tremblait pour son aimé. D'après ses confrères guetteurs, il était effectivement meilleur guerrier que la moyenne, mais cela ne le mettait pas à l'abri. C'était même le contraire, puisque qu'on le provoquait pour cela.  
En soupirant, Aaron décrocha son arme de tournoi de son dos. Ses amis s'étonnaient toujours qu'il arrive maintenant à dissimuler une telle épée sur lui. Elle pesait au bas mot vingt-cinq kilos, et avec une lame de plus d'un mètre trente, c'était un véritable monstre. Le jeune Immortel s'entraînait très dur depuis une décennie, cela lui avait laissé le temps de se muscler assez et d'en acquérir le contrôle. De plus, comme il la portait en permanence sur lui il se sentait beaucoup plus rapide et léger lorsqu'il l'avait en main.  
  
Aaron pourtant n'était vraiment pas en humeur de combattre. Il n'avait encore jamais refusé un duel et n'allait pas commencer ce soir mais il était à chaque fois déçu de voir qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas vivre normalement. En voyant son arme, comme à chaque fois, son adversaire eu un instant de doute. Surtout celui-ci qui utilisait des lames très fines et courtes. Mais il était trop tard pour renoncer. L'Espagnol savait qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage de la force de frappe, aussi utilisait-il toutes sortes de ruses et d'attaques rapides.  
Aaron se contentait de parer. Il avait eu de bons professeurs et sa technique était déjà bien rodée. Pourtant avec ses deux épées rapides l'autre était dangereux, ses coups n'étaient pas puissants mais portaient assez souvent et le jeune homme saignait déjà en plusieurs endroits. C'étaient des piqûres précises et peu profondes, cependant douloureuses. Il lui fallait attaquer ou à la longue l'autre finirait par avoir le dessus. D'un geste incroyablement rapide, souvent travaillé, Aaron quitta soudain sa position défensive pour lancer sa « deux-mains » verticalement, concentrant toute sa puissance dans ce coup unique.  
  
Son rival était expérimenté et il eut le temps de parer des ses deux lames croisées, mais comme prévu il ne put repousser le coup et tomba. Une de ses épées centenaires s'était fendue sous la violence de l'impact, ce qui était exceptionnel pour une lame d'Immortel. Au sol, les poignets brisés par l'assaut terrible, Juàn venait de comprendre son erreur. Le gamin était, en effet très fort, et sa lame originale l'avait déstabilisé au point qu'il n'avait pas su y répondre.  
Aaron était dans un curieux état d'esprit. Ni triste ni joyeux, il était surtout ennuyé que sa soirée se terminât ainsi. Il leva sa grande épée.  
-Je suis désolé, M. Sanchez de la Vega, mais c'est vous qui avez cherché le combat. Et puis, comme vous l'avez si justement rappelé, il ne doit en rester qu'un.  
  
Le quickening fut long et puissant. L'Espagnol était un fier guerrier, qui combattait depuis longtemps. Son savoir et son expérience se joignirent à Aaron en une communion d'éclairs et de lumière qui fit le deuil des vitres et circuits électriques de tous les véhicules proches, le sien y compris.  
  
  
Lorsque tout cessa, il tomba à genoux, et Tania sortit de sa cachette pour venir se blottir contre lui. Ses blessures achevaient déjà de se refermer. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son amie. A cet instant précis, il ne lui paraissait plus du tout aussi jeune.  
-Ce Juàn était un brave. J'ai encore eu de la chance et beaucoup appris. Tu sais, j'en viens à comprendre pourquoi la plupart d'entre nous recherche le combat. Cela apporte tant de chose. Je progresserai plus vite...  
-Non, je t'en prie Aaron, ne dis pas cela… Tu as tout le temps pour apprendre. Et à quoi te servira ton savoir quand tu te feras décapiter ? Que ferai-je sans toi, moi ?  
  
Mais Aaron ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était déjà relevé et essuyait son épée maculée de sang sur les vêtements du corps décapité. Cela aussi, c'était un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][2]   
  
  
  
_Paris, île de la cité. Quelques jours plus tard_  
  
  
-Et ensuite, il a donné un coup de pied au corps de cet Immortel, en pestant parce que notre voiture était détruite… Avant jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Il était toujours embêté de devoir se battre, mais je crois qu'il y prend goût et cela me fait peur. Vous me comprenez, Claudius ?  
  
Le vieil Immortel soupira et resservit un verre à la jeune femme. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce luxueusement meublée de son appartement, s'attarda devant la fenêtre en caressant son chat.  
-Je vous ai dit que ce matou me suit depuis le XIVeme siècle ? J'ignore combien sont immortels, c'est un fait très peu connu. C'est l'origine de la légende sur leurs neuf vies je pense, en fait ceux-ci en ont bien plus. Mais vous dites, Tania, qu'hier Aaron a de lui-même bravé un Immortel ?  
-Oui, c'était John O'Talley, un Irlandais du XVIIe. Il l'a tué.  
-Ce n'est pas le jeune Aaron venu me trouver un jour, tout désemparé, qui aurait fait cela. Hélas, je ne peux rien vous dire… La nature des gens changent parfois, leur immortalité les révèle ou les détruit. Je peux seulement espérer que ce ne sera qu'un passage. Il se rend compte qu'il est plus puissant que les autres à son âge, et j'ai peur qu'il ne cherche le combat avec des Immortels de plus en plus âgés pour se tester, savoir jusqu'où il peut aller. Moi, je ne vais rien lui dire. Ce n'est déjà plus mon élève tant il a vite appris, et c'est dans notre nature de provoquer nos semblables en duel.  
-Mais il me fait peur. Ce n'est plus vraiment lui...  
-Peut-être que si, justement. Au fond du jeune homme tranquille qu'il était avant de mourir sommeillait probablement déjà un guerrier redoutable. S'il était né en une autre époque, un autre lieu, peut-être aurait-il déjà beaucoup plus de sang sur les mains en dix ans que je n'en ai en plus de deux mille. J'ai une théorie selon laquelle il aurait enduré trop de quickenings pour son âge ce qui le déstabiliserait, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.  
-Et que peut-on y faire ?  
-Rien. Contentez-vous d'être sa guetteuse ou bien si vous ne vous sentez plus assez objective, ce que je comprends fort bien, demandez à vos chefs de vous assigner à un autre. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous parler des guetteurs, je ne suis même pas sensé vous connaître. Sachez juste qu'en tant qu'Immortel mon instinct me souffle que malgré notre amitié il est possible qu'un jour il vienne me voir l'épée à la main. Et ce ne sera plus pour s'entraîner. Ce jour là, mais ne le répétez pas, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir encore le battre.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][3]   
  
  
  
_Un restaurant dans une petite ville allemande_  
  
  
Pensif, Tark Johanesson achevait son plat. Son képi vert et blanc posé devant lui, sa radio à portée de main, il appréciait ce moment de répit dans la journée. Il travaillait à la police municipale depuis bientôt cinq ans. C'était un emploi assez calme et discret, ce qu'il voulait avant tout. Il aimait ce travail de policier, il l'avait toujours fait, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Sauf que son père avait exercé ses fonctions plus de mille ans auparavant, et que le peuple qu'il défendait alors n'existait plus.  
Son regard se posa sur la matraque blanche qu'il portait attachée à la ceinture. Plus large et longue que les triques réglementaires, elle dissimulait une courte épée viking, de laquelle il avait retiré le pommeau. L'Immortel repoussa son assiette. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant de reprendre le service. Décidément, cette vie-là était l'une de ses plus agréables, même s'il aurait aimé disposer de plus de temps le midi...  
  
Il appelait le serveur pour régler sa note lorsque deux hommes masqués firent irruption dans le restaurant en hurlant. Pendant que l'un d'eux braquait son arme sur les clients, l'autre courut vers la caisse qu'il vida méthodiquement. Soudain, le porteur du revolver remarqua l'uniforme de policier du Viking et prit peur. Pourtant Tark n'avait même pas bougé. Il savait combien il était inutile de résister dans ces cas-là, et il tenait trop à sa discrétion pour intervenir. Un client imprudent tenta de faire chuter le voleur, mais cela eut pour seul effet de faire partir le coup.  
  
Tark fut touché en pleine poitrine. En expirant, il pesta contre tous ses dieux qui le privaient de cette vie qu'il aimait bien. Il tomba à terre, mort, tandis que la panique s'emparait du restaurant d'ordinaire si calme. Les cambrioleurs prirent la fuite par une porte de service, tandis que tous les clients fuyaient en hurlant vers la sortie. Le viking revint à la vie quelques instants plus tard et profita du tumulte pour se glisser discrètement hors de vue. Il devait une fois de plus tout abandonner et recommencer une vie ailleurs.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][4]   
  
  
  
_Forêt de Ploughberry, sud de l'Angleterre, au même moment_  
  
  
L'épée géante tournoyait autour d'Aaron comme douée de vie propre. Le vent sifflait sur la lame et, avec la respiration hachée et les petits grognements de concentration d'Aaron, c'était les seuls bruits qui troublaient la parfaite quiétude de la forêt. L'Immortel était torse nu au centre d'une tache de soleil entre les arbres. Il s'entraînait dur, la sueur perlait sur son corps et son visage mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Soudain, épuisé, à bout de souffle, il se retourna et planta profondément son arme dans une souche avant de s'écrouler à côté.  
  
En se reposant un peu, il songeait à Tania. Elle avait refusé de le suivre en Angleterre cette fois-ci. Elle disait avoir besoin de réfléchir. De l'avis d'Aaron, elle se compliquait la vie… Et puis, il devait avouer que depuis quelques temps, les choses allaient moins bien entre eux. Depuis en fait que leurs apparences commençaient à se différencier suffisamment pour qu'ils se fassent parfois regarder de travers, et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Et puis, ils n'allaient pas vivre cloîtrés à la campagne pour autant ! Pourtant, et bien qu'il soit loin de le reconnaître, il était pour beaucoup dans la dégradation de leur relation. Il devenait agressif, moins patient.  
Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'un buzz particulièrement violent lui donna l'impression qu'un autre Immortel était dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une présence aussi intensément, même auprès d'amis deux fois millénaires. Cet homme ou cette femme était donc si vieux pour provoquer un tel effet ?  
La personne qui apparut en lisière de la clairière ne donnait pas cette impression en tout cas. Un homme, habillé sobrement de noir, semblant avoir plus de soixante ans. C'était la première fois qu'Aaron voyait un Immortel mort aussi âgé ayant survécu dans ce Jeu où la force physique et l'agilité étaient indispensables.  
  
Impressionné par la puissance qui se dégageait de lui, Aaron arracha son épée de la souche et se mit en garde. Il avait eu le temps de récupérer de son entraînement et se sentait juste échauffé comme il fallait, au mieux de sa forme. De plus, personne ne pouvait les déranger ici, les conditions de combat étaient parfaites.  
-Je suis Aaron, l'homme à la grande lame. Veux-tu te battre ?  
  
En disant cela, il faisait tournoyer sa « deux-mains » devant lui et parlait sur un ton de défi. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Jùan Sanchez de la Vega, au palmarès conséquent, il avait pris beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'auparavant et n'hésitait plus à provoquer ses semblables, sans pour autant les traquer.  
-Je suis le Sans-nom, le Maudit. Et, oui, je veux me battre. Tu vas mourir, jeune prétentieux.  
  
L'homme mystérieux levait à présent une fine rapière à la lame noire. Il attaqua brusquement, au point qu'Aaron eut à peine le temps de parer. Le combat enchaîna rapidement. C'était un duel vif, très technique, et le jeune Immortel avait grand peine à suivre la cadence. Par trois fois, il tenta son coup fulgurant qui n'avait encore jamais manqué sa cible, et par trois fois son adversaire l'esquiva comme par miracle, manquant de le faire chuter. Le vieil homme était de loin l'adversaire le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais affronté, et il commençait à regretter de l'avoir bravé. Pourtant l'autre n'attaquait pas directement Aaron, on aurait dit qu'il essayait diverses passes et étudiait la réaction du jeune Immortel.  
Soudain, d'un violent coup de pied derrière les genoux le Sans-nom fit tomber Aaron, et d'un geste d'épée parvint à le désarmer. Le jeune était à sa merci. Un souffle glacé parcourut celui-ci tandis que, sans défense, il regardait la rapière filer vers sa tête. Finalement, sa carrière d'Immortel si bien commencée ne semblait pas devoir continuer. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la mort définitive.  
-Il ne doit en rester qu'un !  
  
Une vive brûlure le fit tressaillir alors que la lame noire entamait la chair de son cou.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][5]   
  
  
  
_Vienne, au cœur du centre ville_   
  
Pour la dernière fois, Arla ferma sa boutique de vêtements. Elle n'y reviendrait plus. Tout était vendu, l'argent transféré sur le compte numéroté qu'elle utilisait depuis que la Suisse avait commencé à accueillir des banques discrètes.  
  
En tant que femme, et surtout lorsque qu'elle travaillait dans le milieu de la mode qui la passionnait, les gens se rendaient assez vite compte qu'elle ne vieillissait pas du tout. Chaque décennie, au mieux après quinze ans, elle devait tout abandonner, quitter ses amis, sa maison, et partir dans un nouveau pays où on ne la connaissait pas. Elle changeait aussi d'apparence, de métier, de langue même, pour éviter qu'un hasard la fasse reconnaître. C'était le lot de tous les Immortels, à moins de vivre en reclus. A ce jeu, elle avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte de ses « vies » passées et perdues. Empoisonnée pour stérilité par son mari au XIVeme siècle, elle avait tant bien que mal survécu jusqu'à nos jours. Avec le temps, elle était même devenue plutôt agile avec son petit Katana. Si son mari avait su pourquoi elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfant… C'était son principal regret de la vie d'Immortelle, mais elle avait arrêté d'en adopter, ayant le cœur brisé de devoir à chaque fois les quitter dès qu'ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller.  
  
  
Après avoir jeté les clés dans la boîte aux lettres, elle se retourna et soupira profondément. Elle regrettait tant de ne pas pouvoir vivre plus souvent à Vienne ! Elle ne pouvait se permettre plus d'un séjour tous les soixante-quinze ans, pour être sûre ne pas se faire remarquer, mais c'était encore chez elle qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Arla n'avait toujours pas décidé où aller. Passer voir McLeod en Amérique ? Saabravatpa à Bénarès ? Trouver un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore ? Ils se faisaient rares, mais ces derniers temps les guerres avaient créé suffisamment de nouveaux pays pour permettre des découvertes. Elle n'avait pas envie d'un territoire en guerre. Pourquoi pas la France alors ? Elle n'y avait pas habité depuis assez longtemps, et Paris lui rappellerait un peu Vienne. Un peu, c'était déjà mieux que pas du tout.  
  
Elle marcha donc jusqu'à la gare, acheta un billet pour Moscou et monta en fraude dans le train pour la France. Autant brouiller les pistes, on n'était jamais trop discret. Elle n'emportait aucun bagage, profitant de ces nouveaux départs pour changer de garde-robe aussi, sans quoi elle porterai toujours des jupons de dentelle...  
  
  
  
  
[ ][6]   
  
  
  
_Sud de l'Angleterre, dans la forêt_  
  
  
Incrédule, Aaron ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Sa tête était encore sur ses épaules, mais par quel miracle ? En un éclair, son adversaire avait disparu. Il porta la main à son cou, qui saignait toujours. C'était le point faible des Immortels, et il mettait toujours plus de temps à cicatriser s'il était touché. La lame avait entaillé la peau, puis... plus rien.  
Il lui semblait vaguement avoir entendu le vieil homme lui crier qu'il le retrouverait, mais il était trop occupé à recevoir la mort pour s'en soucier. Avaient-ils été dérangés durant leur combat ? Pourtant, aucun humain n'était visible. La forêt était toujours aussi calme. Alors… qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, depuis quand un immortel victorieux refusait-il un quickening ?  
  
Le jeune Immortel se releva, épousseta les brindilles qui collaient à ses vêtements et récupéra son épée abandonnée dans l'herbe. Il devait quoi qu'il lui en coûte retrouver cet homme, pour comprendre. Et prendre la tête de celui qui avait bien failli le battre. La prochaine fois, il serait prêt.  
C'est d'un pas rageur qu'il quitta la forêt pour rejoindre sa moto. Il devait rentrer au plus vite. Une personne pouvait le renseigner sur le Sans-Nom, dont l'image flottait devant ses yeux comme une ombre, un voile assombrissant la réalité.  
  
  
Sur la route de Londres, Aaron roulait à une vitesse terrifiante. Les pilotes de moto ne sont pas toujours très prudents, alors quand ils n'ont même plus peur de la mort, plus rien ne les arrête. Son épée était dissimulée dans un logement spécial qu'il lui avait créé dans la carrosserie, de l'entrée d'air avant jusqu'aux sorties d'échappement. C'est à plus de deux cent quatre vingt kilomètres à l'heure qu'il filait vers la capitale anglaise, semant la panique sur l'autoroute. Rapidement alertée, la police ne tenta pas de le poursuivre à une telle allure, c'est à la sortie qu'ils voulurent l'arrêter. Il venait de s'immobiliser au péage, quand un policeman l'aborda.  
  
Il le suivit, poussant sa machine jusqu'à leur camion stationné un peu plus loin. Ils n'étaient que deux policiers, et Aaron était empli d'une rage qu'il contrôlait difficilement et qui l'étonnait lui-même. L'un d'eux, examinant l'Hayabusa du jeune homme, trouva l'épée qu'il dégagea de son logement. Ils commencèrent à l'interroger, et devant sa nervosité grandissante, le tinrent même en joue. Aaron perdit soudain le contrôle. Ce fut la fin du jeune homme qu'il avait toujours été et dont l'image s'effritait déjà. Arrachant son arme des mains du policier, il la lui planta dans le ventre, encaissa le coup de feu de son collègue à qui il brisa la nuque, une technique apprise par le quickening d'Ugluk'Hai. Ce fut fini en quelques secondes. Il rangea sa lame et démarra en trombe tandis que son flanc blessé se refermait. Devant ses yeux flottait toujours l'image de l'homme en noir qu'il avait affronté.  
  
Quelque chose en lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore venait de se réveiller.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][7]   
  
  
  
_Ile de la cité, Paris_  
  
  
Claudius venait juste de s'immerger dans un bain lorsqu'il ressentit un buzz. Son glaive n'étant jamais très loin, avant toute chose il s'en arma. On ne vit pas plus de deux mille ans en étant imprudent et en se laissant surprendre sans lame. Il sortit de l'eau en pestant. Après la chute de Rome, il avait été privé de système d'eau chaude efficace pendant bien des siècles alors que les thermes avaient toujours été son plus grand plaisir, et il détestait être interrompu maintenant que c'était revenu à la mode.  
  
La sonnerie de son appartement retentit. Donc celui qui venait était là précisément, il savait où il habitait et n'avait pas simplement été guidé par le puissant buzz du Romain. Claudius avait toujours été doué pour les interpréter, aussi se concentra-t-il pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus avant d'ouvrir. Celui qui était là était assez âgé, et il lui semblait familier, bien qu'il ne puisse pas mettre un nom dessus.  
  
En garde, il ouvrit, et tomba dans les bras du géant rouquin qui emplissait toute la porte.  
-Tark, mon ami ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, bien, Claudius. Mais dis-moi, tu es au courant que la mode consistant à accueillir ses invités nu est passée depuis pas mal de temps ? Et puis range ton arme, par Odin !  
-Oh, désolé, je reviens, installe-toi, fais comme chez toi !  
  
Le Romain enfila en hâte son peignoir, avant de servir une cervoise à son compagnon Viking. Celui-ci raconta à son vieil ami les circonstances de sa dernière mort qui l'amenaient à Paris pour se recycler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se tournait vers l'ancien Centurion pour lui demander de l'aide.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][8]   
  
  
  
_Normandie, printemps 1382. Début de la guerre de Cent Ans_  
  
  
Sur une hauteur, Claudius observait avec découragement ses hommes courir en hurlant vers les troupes ennemies. Ses tentatives pour leur enseigner ne serait-ce que les bases d'une bataille rangée n'aboutissaient à rien. Il devait se faire une raison. Après tout, ces gens étaient plus les descendants de ses anciens ennemis Gaulois que des fiers Romains. En face, la puissante armée anglaise ne montrait guère plus d'ordre et de discipline. Et entre les deux, la plaine n'était plus qu'un immense champ de bataille, un fouillis indescriptible. Pour ne rien arranger, les sombres nuages qui s'amoncelaient depuis quelques jours étaient sur le point de crever. Déjà, de grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur sa main. En quelques instants, ce fut un vrai déluge, et la boue se mêla au sang des combattants tombés, faisant glisser les chevaux, embourbant les canons.  
  
La pluie ne gênait pas beaucoup Claudius, protégé sous un dais, mais elle l'empêchait de bien voir ce qui se passait en bas. Pourtant, il remarqua une faction anglaise qui se déplaçaient avec beaucoup plus de méthode que la moyenne et tenait une formation. Sa vue perçante, nullement altérée par son grand âge, lui permettait de distinguer le meneur de l'escouade. Sa façon de combattre dénotait une grande expérience. Et surtout, il tuait beaucoup en décapitant les Français qui passaient à sa portée. Et cela, ce n'était pas classique pour un Nordique. Le Romain voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme.  
Il se leva, ordonna à son aide de camp et à sa garde de rester là malgré leurs instructions supérieures de l'escorter. Aucun ne contesta son ordre. Mille cinq cents ans de commandement avaient donné à sa voix une autorité contre laquelle fort peu de gens osait s'élever.  
  
Délaissant son épée médiévale pour son glaive latin, mais emportant un bouclier contemporain de cette guerre, il se lança dans la bataille à son tour. Claudius eu tôt fait de rejoindre l'homme qu'il avait repéré, mais il était fixé sur sa nature bien avant de l'atteindre. L'autre Immortel avait aussi ressenti sa présence. Ils se présentèrent et se mirent en garde. Au milieu d'une telle bataille, personne ne remarquerait le duel. Même le quickening serait camouflé par les éclairs qui s'abattaient autour d'eux.  
  
Pourtant, les deux hommes restaient là, les armes à la main, et aucun d'entre eux n'entamait le combat. Ils échangèrent quelques passes, sans conviction. Autour, c'était un avant-goût de l'enfer. Les soldats tombaient par centaines, dans le bruit, la fureur. C'est Claudius qui baissa son arme le premier.  
-Je n'en peux plus de cette bataille. Et nous, pourquoi allons nous battre maintenant ? Parce que nous le voulons ou parce que nous sommes officiers dans des armées humaines opposées ? Dans le premier cas, j'accepte ton défi, dans le second, non. Je quitte cette guerre. J'en suis las, et je sens qu'elle est partie pour durer.  
-Je te comprends. Moi aussi, l'odeur du sang me dégoûte. Viens, partons. Avant ma première mort, mon père m'a parlé d'un continent entier au-delà du grand océan de l'Ouest. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?  
  
  
Ils devinrent amis, et après une traversée épique explorèrent ensemble le Nouveau Monde jusqu'à l'arrivée des Anglais, deux siècles plus tard. Leurs routes se séparèrent alors que le Viking rentrait en Europe et que le Romain explorait l'Amérique du Sud, où il rencontra Iraxana Chlet'ochtilàn. Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire...  
  
  
  
  
[ ][9]   
  
  
  
_Paris, début de l'été 1996_  
  
  
Tania relisait des notes et mettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand fracas. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Aaron qui venait de rentrer.  
- Enfin tu es là… Ca fait longtemps que tu es en France ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais.  
  
L'immortel ne répondit pas à son accueil chaleureux.  
- Et toi, sensée me guetter, tu as bien failli rater le meilleur pour ma biographie. Le passage où le héros se fait décapiter. Il me faut un nom. Il me faut son nom. Donne-moi accès à la base des guetteurs.  
  
Il avait dit ces mots sur un ton si dur que Tania recula, effrayée. Dans les yeux de son ami brillait une lueur mauvaise qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue, même au plus dur de ses combats, et sa bouche avait perdu le sourire.  
- Aaron… je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais bien. Nous sommes déjà suffisamment en dehors de nos lois comme ça.  
- Tu ne m'as pas bien entendue, je crois. J'ai dit DONNE-MOI accès à cette base, maintenant !  
  
Il attrapa son amie par le bras et la poussa violemment en arrière. Elle tomba sur le plancher et se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il portait la main sur elle ou même qu'il élevait la voix.  
- Aaron, si tu m'obliges à te donner ce que tu veux, je te préviens, je m'en vais. Tu as beaucoup changé Aaron, tu sais.  
- Oui, je sais, et tu ne connais pas tout de moi, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Si tu veux que je te dise, j'ai même tué des mortels hier. Voilà, tu es contente ? Et je peux continuer s'il le faut. Alors maintenant, ouvre-moi cette base !  
L'attrapant par ses cheveux où apparaissaient les premières mèches blanches, il la porta presque jusqu'à son ordinateur. Terrifiée, la guetteuse tapa tous les mots de passe requis, puis elle quitta rapidement la chaise et se blottit derrière le lit.  
L'Immortel s'assis devant l'écran et pianota longuement, pendant que Tania pleurait en silence. Il s'énervait, ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Soudain, il se leva et se tourna vers son amie, l'air encore plus menaçant qu'auparavant. Il empoigna son épée et s'approcha d'elle.  
- Tania… Il y a des archives qui sont toujours verrouillées. Te moquerais-tu de moi ?  
- Non, je t'assure… Je ne suis qu'une guetteuse ordinaire, je n'ai pas accès à tout.  
- Qui a accès ?  
- Cela je ne te le dirais pas, même si tu me tues.  
- QUI ?  
  
Tania se leva et se mit à hurler à son tour. Elle n'allait pas trahir l'organisation millénaire. Si elle ne devait garder qu'une seule des règles qui avaient gouverné sa vie, ce serait celle-ci. Blanc de colère, Aaron leva sa lame géante, et d'un simple coup détruisit le guéridon qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble quelques années plus tôt.  
- Vas-y, frappe, coupe-moi en deux si tu veux, mais je ne te dirai pas cela !  
  
L'épée s'abattit une seconde fois, passant si près de sa tête qu'une mèche de cheveux en fut coupée, et trancha l'un des pieds du bureau qui s'écroula avec l'ordinateur et tout son contenu. Les papiers volaient encore dans toute la pièce lorsque la porte claqua. Tania était toujours debout au milieu du salon, tremblant de tout son corps.  
Quand elle entendit la moto d'Aaron démarrer en trombe, elle se jeta sur son téléphone qui n'avait qu'assez moyennement apprécié un coup de lame médiévale. Elle se précipita donc dehors. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider. Aaron était devenu fou, qui savait ce qu'il allait faire ! D'abord, prévenir le quartier général des guetteurs du danger qu'ils courraient si l'Immortel arrivait à les trouver. Ensuite... elle improviserait  
  
  
  
  
[ ][10]   
  
  
  
_Paris, gare de Lyon, très tard ce jour-là_  
  
  
Arla descendit du train et se laissa gagner par la rumeur de Paris. Elle y était passée pour la dernière fois vingt ans auparavant, connaissait la ville depuis la fin de la construction de Notre-Dame, et à chaque fois c'était le même petit frisson quand elle y revenait.  
Elle projetait de s'installer dans un hôtel tranquille, le temps de retrouver ses repères et choisir l'activité qu'elle allait y occuper. Une librairie peut-être, comme celle qu'elle avait tenue à Madrid à la fin du XIXeme ou bien un restaurant comme à Chicago dans les années soixante.  
Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne fit pas attention au quartier qu'elle traversait, qui ne figurait pas parmi les mieux fréquentés de la capitale. Elle se sentit soudain happée par le bras et se retrouva au milieu d'une cour intérieure, encerclée par trois voyous armés de couteaux. Son français était un peu rouillé, mais elle le retrouva suffisamment pour les avertir  
- Je vous préviens que je pratique les arts martiaux, vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille.  
  
Bien loin de les décourager, cette remarque fit rire les jeunes. L'un d'eux tira sur son sac, mais elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que se défendre. Ecartant un pan de son manteau, elle tira son court sabre japonais, trophée d'une victoire sur un samouraï.  
Les vauriens rirent davantage encore, mais ils cessèrent vite lorsque d'un seul geste elle fit voler le cran d'arrêt de l'un d'eux au loin.  
- Filez, ou je vous embroche !  
  
Les inconscients attaquèrent l'Immortelle, qui fit son possible pour ne pas trop les abîmer, ce qui l'handicapait grandement. Mais ils étaient trois, en colère, et ils ne s'enfuirent que lorsque que l'un d'eux parvint à lui planter son couteau dans le dos. La blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais suffisamment profonde pour envoyer un humain ordinaire pour longtemps à l'hôpital. Un autre avait reçu une vilaine coupure au bras. Arla avait retiré le couteau, rangé son katana et allait reprendre son chemin quand cinq policiers l'encerclèrent à leur tour, en lui braquant une lampe torche sur le visage.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][11]   
  
  
  
_Sur l'autoroute du sud, vers le centre de la France, le lendemain_  
  
  
Aaron roulait plus tranquillement cette fois-ci, c'est à dire pas à plus de 200 km/h, il ne voulait pas être ralenti par la police. L'an passé, ils étaient allés chez un ami de Tania, guetteur lui aussi. Il le savait plus gradé dans leur organisation, donc peut-être à même de lui fournir les informations qu'il voulait.  
  
Il vit dans son rétroviseur une voiture approcher à grande vitesse derrière lui. Le fait n'était pas banal, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la course, aussi se rangea-t-il simplement pour la laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, il ressentit le même buzz extrêmement intense qu'il avait déjà vécu en Angleterre quelques jours plus tôt et dont la présence ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis. L'effet était si puissant qu'il faillit chuter de sa moto.  
Le véhicule, une Modena noire, se stabilisa à sa hauteur. Le conducteur le regardait en souriant. C'était bien le Sans-Nom. L'homme accéléra aux limites des performances de son bolide, aussitôt suivi par Aaron qui entendait bien ne pas le laisser s'échapper cette fois-ci.  
  
Si le jeune Immortel pilotait le deux-roues le plus rapide du marché, son adversaire avait la voiture équivalente… Une poursuite terrifiante s'engagea sur l'autoroute, heureusement presque déserte. Aaron arrivait tout juste à rester derrière la Ferrari, il conduisait très bien, mais ce n'était tout de même pas un pilote professionnel et les conditions de conduites étaient extrêmes. Il doutait de pouvoir tenir la cadence encore longtemps. Soudain, avant qu'il puisse réagir, le conducteur freina brutalement. La scène rappela de douloureux souvenirs au jeune homme. Sauf que cette fois-ci, même s'il savait ne rien risquer directement de l'accident, la vitesse de près de 320 km/h amplifiait tout. Sa roue avant percuta la voiture et le projeta par-dessus le guidon. Il survola le toit et toucha le sol déjà loin devant la voiture, glissant encore sur une bonne distance de bitume avant de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté. Malgré sa combinaison de vitesse et son casque, il était mort bien avant.  
  
  
  
Quand il revint à la vie, il était allongé dans l'herbe tendre d'une clairière. Sa combinaison avait été remplacée par des vêtements de bonne facture, entièrement noirs. A quelques pas, son épée était appuyée contre un arbre. Malgré la violence de l'impact, son métal centenaire n'avait aucune éraflure. Aaron pensa brièvement à l'état des véhicules. Eux ne devaient pas être beaux à voir. L'éternel jeune homme avait mal à la tête, alors que d'ordinaire les renaissances le laissaient en parfaite condition physique. Il sut alors que c'était simplement le buzz de l'homme en noir qu'il sentait. Celui-ci était assis sur un tronc, de l'autre côté de la clairière, et le regardait fixement.  
  
Aaron empoigna son épée et le rejoignit. L'autre n'avait apparemment pas d'arme à portée de main. Il songea un instant en profiter pour le trancher en deux, mais malgré son récent revirement, il conservait un certain sens de l'honneur.  
- Allez, lève toi et vient te battre, maître Corbeau !  
  
Le vieil homme se mit justement à croasser d'une curieuse façon. Etait-ce un rire ?  
- Allons, pose ton jouet, la leçon de l'autre jour ne t'a pas suffit ?  
  
Aaron allait répondre, quand il constata avec stupeur que son adversaire n'était plus à sa place. Il blêmit en sentant le poids d'une lame sur sa gorge. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent de son cou dans l'herbe. L'homme était passé derrière lui, sa rapière prête à le décapiter, et tout cela en une fraction de seconde ! La pression se relâcha soudain et un coup de pied le fit chuter.  
- Tu as de la chance, jeune Aaron, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer aujourd'hui. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.  
L'intéressé se redressa et s'assit, lui, sur le tronc. La voix le subjuguait, elle semblait emplir autant l'espace que le buzz lui emplissait l'esprit, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute alors. Je n'ai guère le choix il me semble.  
- Je serais bref. Je cherche à prendre un nouvel élève. Accepte, et tu apprendras plus que tu ne l'as jamais imaginé. Refuse, et ton corps sans tête saura à quel point cette forêt est calme pour y pourrir en paix. Je n'ai encore jamais eu d'élève si jeune, mais tu me plais bien et tu sembles assez doué pour mériter cet honneur. Alors ?  
  
  
  
  
[ ][12]   
  
  
  
_Paris, fin de l'été 1996_  
  
  
Tania faisait quelques achats du côté des quais quand elle croisa Claudius. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour son ami et qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie.  
-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Aaron ?  
-Ah bon pourquoi, il vous intéresse à nouveau ?  
-Tania, ne le prenez pas comme ça… Ce n'est pas que j'ai refusé de l'aider, il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions. Qui suis-je pour lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, son maître ? Je ne le suis plus. Son ami ? Peut-être, mais ça ne me donne pas le droit d'interférer. Alors, que savez-vous de nouveau ?  
-Rien. Ca fait presque trois mois qu'il est parti, et je ne sais rien de plus. Moi qui suis sensée être sa guetteuse j'ignore même s'il est encore en vie !  
-Que savez-vous des raisons de son départ ?  
-Il recherche un homme, un Immortel qui a failli le battre et qui au dernier moment lui a laissé la vie. J'ai pu sauver l'ordinateur qu'il a presque détruit en partant et j'ai regardé le journal de consultation de notre base. Il se fait appeler le « Sans-nom ». Aaron a aussi cherché avec les mots clés « maudit » et « noir ». Cela m'a fait très peur.  
  
En entendant ce nom, Claudius avait frémi de la tête aux pieds.  
- Venez, n'en parlons pas en public.  
  
  
Assise dans le confortable canapé ancien, malgré la chaleur estivale Tania se sentait glacée. Ce qu'elle apprenait n'était même pas consigné dans les archives auxquelles elle avait accès à son niveau tant l'histoire était lugubre.  
-De son vivant, il était Jonathan Blarke, notaire en Angleterre à la fin du XVIIeme. Il menait une vie honorable, assez riche et puissant. Puis, pour une raison inconnue, il s'est suicidé, à l'âge de 62 ans. Il s'est pendu et cela a déclenché son immortalité. J'imagine qu'il a dû être bien surpris de s'être raté. Toujours est-il que, motivé pour mourir, il a recommencé. Par noyade je crois. Puis avec du poison, ensuite il s'est ouvert les veines, s'est planté un poignard dans le cœur, jeté d'un pont, d'un toit, sous un attelage, bref, il a tenté apparemment toutes les façons possibles de mourir sans jamais penser à la décapitation. Ce qui lui a fait autant désirer la mort est son plus grand secret, mais il en cache bien d'autres. Il a enfin été trouvé, au seuil de la folie, par un vieil Immortel qui lui a enseigné les règles. Ensuite, on le perd quelques temps, et quand on retrouve sa trace, il n'a plus son maître mais détient une aura immense. Je ne l'ai jamais affronté directement, mais c'est presque une légende parmi nous. En fait, je ne connais aucun Immortel qui l'ait combattu et qui puisse encore en parler.  
-Donc vous pensez qu'Aaron...  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais je cela est probable hélas... Et sinon, qui sait ce qui a pu arriver ?  
  
  
  
  
[ ][13]   
  
  
  
_Banlieue de Barcelone, automne 1996_  
  
  
Tark Johanesson laissa filer le gamin qu'il venait d'interpeller. Il n'allait pas l'arrêter pour quelques fruits volés. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le gosse ait eut assez peur pour ne pas recommencer et que ses collègues ne n'aient pas vu. Son travail à la guardia civile ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment et le climat était trop chaud à son goût, mais c'était juste pour quelques années, deux ou trois décennies au pire. Il avait tout le temps.  
  
En passant en voiture le long des docks déserts, il ressentit soudain une présence avec une grande violence. Vu son âge assez avancé, il était assez rare qu'un buzz lui fasse autant d'effet. Il stationna, informa le central qu'il prenait sa pause et prit son épée dans le coffre.  
  
  
En marchant entre les containers et les hangars désaffectés, il se guidait au signal croissant. Un homme lui fit face. Tout de noir vêtu, il brandissait une rapière, noire également. En soupirant, Tark déclina son nom. Il n'avait pas combattu depuis près d'un siècle, mais un millénaire d'entraînement intensif ne s'oublie pas si vite. A son tour, l'autre se présenta.  
-Je suis le Sans-nom.  
  
Tark en frissonna. Cet homme existait donc réellement. Si le quart de sa réputation était avérée, le Viking n'aurait pas le temps de se lasser de la police espagnole.  
Les passes s'enchaînèrent. Le Viking était un excellent guerrier, un adversaire redoutable, mais son ennemi le valait bien. Le combat connut soudain une pause. Les deux Immortels, les épées croisées, tentaient chacun de déséquilibrer l'autre.  
-Vas-y, il est à toi ! cria l'homme en noir.  
  
Tark comprit comment cet homme pouvait avoir accumulé autant de puissance en si peu de temps une fraction de seconde avant qu'une autre lame lui tranchât la tête. L'une des règles primordiales venait d'être enfreinte. Il y avait eu union de deux contre un.  
  
Le corps du Viking tomba, à jamais privé de vie, et le Sans-Nom recula de quelques pas. Aaron s'avança alors pour recueillir le quickening que son maître lui offrait. Il tardait un peu à venir, comme s'il ne parvenait à croire en la traîtrise qui l'avait libéré. Mais lorsqu'il eut lieu, ce fut dans un déchaînement terrible. Tark était presque deux fois plus âgé que la plus vieille des victimes du jeune Immortel, et il avait combattu durant des siècles. Avec son énergie, Aaron recevait aussi tous ceux et celles qui avaient péri sous la lame viking, et c'était rude à supporter. A la fin, il s'écroula, tremblant.  
  
Son maître se pencha au-dessus de lui.  
-Ce n'est qu'un début, jeune homme. Tu as bien accompli ta tache. Tu es digne de m'accompagner.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][14]   
  
  
  
_Paris_  
  
  
-Allô, Claudius ?  
-Tania, bonjour.  
-Vous étiez l'ami de Tark Johanesson, je crois.  
-Oui, il est mort, je sais.  
-Il y a plus. J'ai appris que c'est Aaron qui a revendiqué son quickening.  
-...  
-Claudius, vous êtes là ?  
-Oui. Ecoutez, je connaissais très bien Tark. Aaron aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Et je peux vous dire que même si votre ami...  
-Je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir encore l'appeler ainsi.  
-Toujours est-il qu'il est très fort. Mais pas au point de vaincre mon ami. J'ai combattu des siècles aux côtés de Johanessen, et je sais, intimement, qu'Aaron n'est pas encore assez puissant pour le battre. Tark était sans doute meilleur guerrier que moi, et par Zeus j'étais le maître de ce jeunot !  
-Il vous fait peur ?  
-Bien sûr. Chaque Immortel est une menace pour les siens. Si « l'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme », que devrait-on dire de nous ? Lorsqu'en plus c'est quelqu'un en qui vous aviez confiance, à qui vous avez tout appris, c'est encore pire. Et si ce que vous dites est vrai, si à trente-cinq ans il a vaincu un homme de mille cinq cents, et pas des moindres… Alors c'est peut-être l'annonciateur de notre fin. Il se peut que je voies trop loin, trop grand. Ce n'est sans doute qu'un gamin doté d'une chance insolente. Mais il me terrifie.  
  
Tania était toujours assise, le combiné à la main. Le Romain lui avait raccroché au nez après son aveu. Elle aussi était terrifiée. Qui la protégerait si, pour une raison ou une autre, Aaron s'en prenait à elle ? Elle ne possédait ni épée, ni expérience séculaire, ni pouvoir de guérison miraculeux. Si même Claudius ne pensait pas pouvoir la défendre… qui le pourrait ?  
  
  
  
Dans un autre quartier de la capitale, Arla avançait en contournant soigneusement le commissariat. Dès son arrivée à Paris, ses déboires avec la police avaient bien failli la priver de son sabre. C'était plus facile à l'époque, quand tout le monde avait une arme blanche à la ceinture. Tout était plus facile d'ailleurs. Les changements d'identité par exemple. Encore une ou deux décennies d'informatisation, et l'Immortelle se demandait vraiment comment elle pourrait régulièrement en adopter une nouvelle sans se faire prendre.  
  
Ce qu'elle aimait à Paris, c'était que malgré la grande concentration des gens de sa race, les combats y étaient assez rares, grâce à la forte densité de mortels, autant de témoins potentiels à fuir. Pourtant elle ressentit un buzz, tandis qu'un grand jeune homme se dressait devant elle, à l'entrée d'un chantier.  
-Viens te battre, le coin est désert.  
-Je ne cherche pas la lutte, laisse-moi passer s'il te plait.  
-Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis. C'est notre loi.  
-Oui, mais cette loi m'autorise à accepter un duel ou pas.  
  
Arla allait contourner l'Immortel qui la provoquait lorsqu'un violent coup sur la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.  
  
Elle se ressaisit dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble en construction. Un homme lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas celui qui l'avait provoquée, il dégageait un pouvoir bien supérieur. Le duel venait de s'engager et Arla se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'aurait pas longtemps le dessus, lorsque toutes les lumières du chantier s'illuminèrent d'un coup.  
-Eh vous, là-bas, que faites-vous ? Partez ou j'appelle la police, moi, je vous préviens ! Le chantier est interdit au public, ça peut être dangereux.  
Même éblouis, les combattants avaient eu le réflexe de dissimuler leurs lames. Ils se séparèrent, Arla emportant la promesse d'être retrouvée pour achever le duel.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][15]   
  
  
  
_Phoenix, quartier général des guetteurs du sud des Etats-Unis, décembre 1996_  
  
  
Tania venait remettre son rapport à son superviseur. Elle attendait pour le lui remettre en personne, car il lui avait fait savoir qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle fut introduite dans le bureau de Johnson, s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil.  
-Voilà, M. Johnson, le rapport préliminaire de James Hurkley. J'ai parlé à l'Immortelle qui l'a trouvé, elle nous connaissait. Elle m'a appris que puisque sa mort dans la montagne n'avait pas eu de témoin, il était retourné vivre comme si de rien n'était dans sa famille, pour préparer une transition douce à son départ. Les détails sont dans son dossier.  
-Merci Tania, bon travail. Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, c'est à propos d'Aaron. Je sais que le sujet est délicat pour vous, mais en l'occurrence je ne parle pas en mon nom propre, et l'affaire est d'importance. Je ne tiens pas seulement mes consignes du central des guetteurs, mais d'une délégation de guetteurs et - surtout - des quelques Immortels qui sont au courant de notre existence. C'est exceptionnel, mais nous faisons face à une situation tout aussi exceptionnelle. Il se passe actuellement une crise pour les Immortels, comme ils en ont déjà connu, mais contre laquelle il faut agir. Je sais bien que notre principal mot d'ordre est de ne pas intervenir, mais c'est à la demande des rares Anciens qui nous connaissent. Durant ces quatre derniers mois sont morts plus de maîtres Immortels que durant les deux cents dernières années. Des hommes et des femmes de mille, deux mille ans, parfois plus. Tous combattants émérites. Sans compter beaucoup d'autres de moindre envergure. Nous pensons qu'Aaron en est la cause.  
-Mais… Même s'il n'y a plus rien en lui de l'homme que j'ai aimé, Claudius disait qu'il n'était tout de même pas puissant au point de défaire les anciens… Il n'a que dix ans d'Immortalité !  
-Je le sais bien, Tania. Cela fait deux mois que nos meilleurs agents travaillent sur ce cas, et plusieurs en sont morts. Mais nous avons les réponses, en partie grâce à Arla Tronheim, la seule Immortelle qui en ait échappé. L'homme qu'il recherchait et dont vous avez parlé à Claudius Gaius a pris le contrôle d'Aaron. Et ils se battent ensemble. Tous deux sont puissants, même si individuellement ils ne pourraient probablement pas vaincre les Anciens. Leur union est contraire aux Lois et nous craignons une violente réaction si nous ne la brisons pas à temps.  
-Mais comment, comment Aaron a-t-il pu se faire embrigader par ce monstre ? Il était si...  
-Je crois que l'homme que vous avez connu n'est pour rien dans cette histoire. Il existe certaines légendes chez les guetteurs responsables qui décrivent des Immortels ayant acquis le contrôle de leurs semblables en canalisant leur buzz. Si c'est bien ce qui se passe en ce moment tant qu'ils sont ensemble le Sans-nom domine totalement Aaron, qui est trop jeune pour résister et qui était sans doute déjà fragilisé. Nous avons découvert des secrets de son passé, en recoupant des archives. Il apparaît que cet homme est devenu fou après tous ses suicides, dont vous êtes au courant je crois. Il a su le dissimuler à son maître, mais le fait est là. Figurez-vous qu'il a plusieurs fois pris des élèves et s'en est servi comme il le fait actuellement d'Aaron pour triompher dans tous les combats. En « récompense », son élève reçoit une immense quantité de quickenings parmi les plus puissants de la planète. Et quand l'apprenti devient lui-même trop puissant, le Sans-nom le décapite en traître et récupère ainsi en contrecoup la totalité. C'est de la seconde main, mais l'effet reste terrible. C'est grâce à cela que malgré ses quelques siècles à peine, cet homme possède sans doute le plus puissant des buzz.  
-Donc il va tuer Aaron !  
-C'est probable, mais dans l'absolu, et pardonnez-moi d'être franc, ce n'est pas le plus grave. Leur technique déloyale détruit l'équilibre millénaire, et compromet le combat final. A ce rythme, il n'en restera effectivement bientôt plus qu'un, et si c'est le Sans-nom qui devient l'unique...  
-J'imagine. Et puis-je faire ?  
-Une vaste opération se monte, une coalition de guetteurs et d'Immortels telle qu'on n'en a pas vu depuis 960 ans. Nous voudrions que vous les rejoigniez en Europe. Leur but est de séparer Aaron de celui qui se prétend son maître, de préférence sans les combattre. Votre présence aura peut-être un effet bénéfique sur votre ami.  
  
  
  
  
[ ][16]   
  
  
  
_Dans un Fjord isolé, sud de la Norvège, avril 1997_  
  
  
Aaglatak Tanaek chuta une fois de plus dans l'herbe. Immortel ou pas, il était épuisé. Les deux hommes qui le poursuivaient le terrifiaient mais il devait se retourner et combattre, même à un contre deux. Serrant fort son trident, il leur fit face. Mort 3200 ans auparavant dans les griffes d'un ours polaire, l'Inuit Immortel avait mené une vie des plus pacifiques. Se réfugiant la plupart du temps dans les glaces de son pays natal où nul ne venait le chercher, il avait perpétué ses traditions jusqu'à ce jour ou un faux message de détresse d'un ami l'avait attiré au sud.  
Là, il s'était retrouvé face à ces deux traîtres. Ceux qui l'avaient poursuivi autrefois, c'était arrivé, avaient toujours abandonné aux marches de glace de son domaine gelé. Pas eux. Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de l'atteindre.  
  
Face à son harpon, ils tirèrent l'un une fine rapière noire, l'autre une lame immense, la plus grande « deux-mains » occidentale qu'il ait jamais vue. D'un simple coup, l'épée géante brisa le manche d'os de l'arme inuit. Quels que soient ces hommes, ils ne lui laisseraient même pas l'honneur de mourir en guerrier, lui, le plus vieux des Eskimos. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la mort, lorsqu'une sensation violente de présence s'ajouta à celle déjà écrasante de ses adversaires. Ils l'avaient ressentie aussi, et leur geste meurtrier resta en suspens. Le vent tomba d'un coup, laissant sur la vallée un silence surnaturel.  
  
Un homme apparut, en face. Un autre derrière, et une femme, sur la gauche. En quelques instants, ils étaient encerclés par près d'une vingtaine d'Immortels. C'était un instant mémorable qu'une telle réunion, et tous les guetteurs qui formaient un second cercle invisible autour n'en perdaient pas une seconde. Il y avait une délégation de chaque époque et de nombreuses civilisations. Chacun avait revêtu sa tenue traditionnelle : le Thrace avec sa jupe de cuir et le chevalier en cotte de mailles, le Mongol dans sa peau de loup et le Yéménite aux colliers d'argent, l'Amazone en tunique blanche et le Cosaque en hautes bottes, la Celte tatouée de bleu et le Sioux au visage peint, le Touareg drapé d'indigo et l'Egyptien aux yeux soulignés de khôl, le Samouraï à la somptueuse armure… Même Duncan McLeod avait quitté ses tournages pour retrouver son véritable kilt. D'un seul geste, ils levèrent leur épée et poussèrent un grand cri à l'unisson.  
  
Pour la première fois, une émotion se lisait sur le visage du Sans-nom. Il luttait pour retenir son ascendant sur son élève. Aaron, malgré son augmentation récente et spectaculaire de pouvoir, était de très loin le plus jeune de l'assemblée, plus jeune même que bien des mortels parmi ceux qui guettaient depuis la crête. Une telle concentration de buzz était très éprouvante, surtout avec celui de son maître juste à côté de lui. Il se mit à trembler. Il lui fallait absolument faire baisser cette intensité ou sa tête allait imploser ! Impossible de les disperser tous, et ils ne le laisseraient pas passer tranquillement. Quant à combattre, il en était bien incapable dans son état, c'est à peine s'il pouvait encore tenir son épée. Une seule solution, s'éloigner du Sans-Nom.  
Il fit quelques pas en titubant, sans écouter son mentor qui lui criait de revenir. Soudain, hors de la portée de la volonté du Sans-nom, il eut l'impression que sa conscience était un fil qui venait de se rompre. Il tomba évanoui.  
-Aaron !  
  
Une humaine dévala la colline derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée, osa franchir seule le cercle des Immortels et s'agenouilla auprès de son ami.  
  
Tous les Immortels avaient à présent les yeux fixés sur le Sans-nom. Aaglatak s'était mêlé à eux, et faute de mieux, brandissait son harpon puisque son trident de combat était brisé. Face à l'homme en noir, quelqu'un au nez très particulier, qui semblait avoir vingt-cinq ans, fit un pas en avant. Contrairement aux autres, il portait un simple jean et un blouson, rien ne le distinguait d'un jeune homme ordinaire, à part le glaive qu'il tenait et des yeux exceptionnels.  
-Je suis Méthos.  
  
Un murmure parcourut alors l'assistance. La plupart pensait qu'il n'était qu'une légende, et ceux qui le connaissaient s'étonnaient qu'il soit sorti de sa discrétion proverbiale pour se montrer ainsi au grand jour.  
-Je suis Méthos, le plus ancien des Anciens. Cela fait plus de 5000 ans que je parcoure le monde, et de tout ce temps, jamais Immortel n'a fait plus de tort à notre race que toi. Tu as enfreint toutes nos lois, il est temps pour toi de mourir selon elles. Choisi l'un d'entre nous, celui que tu veux, et bats-toi loyalement jusqu'à la mort. Et cette fois-ci, explique-toi et aie le courage de dire ton vrai nom.  
  
Le Sans-nom partit d'un rire dément.  
-Que je m'explique ? Vous ne pourriez même pas comprendre… Vous tenez tous tellement à la vie. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer l'impression que cela fait d'être emprisonné dans la vie. J'ai tout essayé pour la quitter, tout ce que mon époque connaissait et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas peu dire. Sauf une chose, sauf la seule chose qui aurait pu m'en débarrasser. Et quand je l'ai enfin appris, ironie du destin, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Le suicide n'est déjà pas facile à concrétiser, et je doute que vous ayez essayé de le faire depuis votre première mort. Cette immortalité maudite me prive de ce que je souhaite depuis des siècles. Je ne peux pas me tuer. Je me suis dit alors que puisque vous mes frères, mes semblables, voulez notre mort à tout prix, il me suffisait de vous trouver pour être tranquille. Mais j'ai gagné mon premier duel, puis le suivant. Ce destin cruel a fait de moi non seulement un Immortel, mais un champion entre tous. Alors j'ai décidé de vous décapiter jusqu'au dernier, par tous les moyens, et je ne crains pas les règles puisque je ne vise pas le Prix. Pauvres fous que vous êtes, je vais tous vous tuer, un par un s'il le faut. Toi par exemple, viens, continuons ce que nous avions commencé… Vous vous croyez si forts. Vous n'êtes rien face à moi!  
  
Il désignait Arla. Résignée, elle leva son arme, se mit en garde, tandis que tous reculaient d'un pas.  
-Je suis Arla Tronheim, comtesse de Buchenäch.  
-Je suis le... Ah c'est vrai... vous voulez mon nom. Jonathan Blarke, pour vous servir. Et pour vous tuer.  
  
Le duel s'engagea. Même seul, l'homme en noir était très puissant, héritage de tant de quickening volés. Il eut tôt fait de désarmer, puis de décapiter Arla. Il reçut son quickening en riant. Les autres n'avaient pas fait un geste. Un contre un, telle était la Loi, et eux la respectaient.  
Sans même attendre, il provoqua un autre Immortel en duel. Pour n'importe lequel, se battre sitôt après une victoire eut été du suicide. Pas pour le Sans-nom. Peu après, le Thrace tombait à son tour. Puis, après quelques minutes de repos seulement, le Sans-nom appela un général romain.  
Claudius s'avança. Quel était donc cet adversaire contre-nature capable d'absorber tant d'énergie et de toujours être capable de se battre ? Le Romain était très puissant, mais il fut à son tour défait après une lutte acharnée.  
  
-Alors, mes braves Immortels, à qui le tour ? Si j'avais su que vous teniez à ce point à la mort, je vous aurais envoyé des invitations plus tôt. Alors, qui maintenant ? Toi, Méthos, ou l'âge t'aurait-il rendu trop sage pour accepter ? Toi MacLeod, si célèbre devant la caméra, que vaux-tu réellement ? Qui relève mon défi ?  
-Moi, Jonathan, puisque c'est ainsi que tu te nommes.  
-Quel est le courageux qui a parlé ? Vous m'étonnez, Immortels mes amis, je croyais que vous teniez trop à la vie pour vous battre avec moi.  
  
Un homme s'avança dans le cercle. Il était beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne, et ses vêtements étaient aussi contemporains que ceux de Méthos. Des deux mains, il tenait une immense lame de tournoi. Le Sans-nom ne riait plus.  
-Allons Aaron, tu combattrais ton maître, tu veux m'affronter, moi ? Sois sage, laisse moi finir, je discute avec ces messieurs-dames.  
-Aaron, je t'en prie, n'y va pas, suppliait Tania, des larmes plein les yeux.  
-Tu vois, écoute cette mortelle, c'est encore la plus sensée de cette assemblée.  
-J'ai dis, vieil homme, que je te provoquais en duel, alors bats-toi !  
-Bon, tu l'auras voulu, jeune fou !  
  
Aaron n'était pas conscient lorsqu'il avait pris tous ces quickenings sous l'emprise de son maître, mais ils lui profitaient néanmoins, plus que ce dernier ne l'avait supposé sinon il l'aurait déjà décapité dans son sommeil. C'est avec une expérience mille fois supérieure à son âge qu'il se lança dans la bataille. Ses coups portaient, et malgré ses fanfaronnades, Blarke accusait tout de même le choc de ses trop récentes victoires. Hasard, chance ou habileté véritable ? Le fait était que le combat durait, et les duellistes semblaient infatigables. Les autres Immortels avaient encore élargi le cercle pour ne pas les gêner. Dans le silence total du fjord, on n'entendait que les bruits aigus des lames d'acier qui se frappaient dans des gerbes d'étincelles. Soudain, même ce son s'arrêta. Une tête roula, un corps tomba en lâchant sa lame. Les spectateurs reculèrent encore. Ce quickening allait être digne d'une éruption.  
  
Aaron restait seul debout, au milieu. Le corps à ses pieds, soudain débarrassé de son pouvoir, n'était plus que le cadavre d'un vieil homme ordinaire. Puis, une aura bleutée se condensa, juste au-dessus du sol, et se mit à tourbillonner autour du jeune Immortel, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement. L'Egyptien emmena Tania loin de là, craignant pour sa vie, tandis que même les guetteurs les plus téméraires s'éloignaient, ne laissant que leurs appareils enregistreurs. Pourtant, le quickening n'avait toujours pas commencé. La Nature concentrait ses forces, en prévision du déchaînement annoncé. Les Immortels eux-mêmes remontèrent les flancs de la colline, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.  
Puis, brutalement, l'enfer tomba sur la vallée. A l'épicentre, Aaron, l'épée levée droit au-dessus de la tête, fut soulevé dans les airs, tandis que s'abattait en lui la puissance de milliers d'Immortels, totalisant presque un million d'années. Méthos lui-même n'avait jamais assisté à pareil événement. Tous frémirent, en songeant que cela devait ressembler au dernier combat, et ils se regardèrent, se demandant quand il aurait lieu et lequel de leurs amis ils devraient alors combattre pour toucher le Prix.  
  
  
Lorsque qu'Aaron retomba au sol, le déchaînement d'éclairs autour de ce champ de bataille très spécial avait calciné le sol jusqu'à la terre.  
Tania voulut une fois de plus courir vers son ami mais Ceirdwyn, la Celte, la retint. L'air était encore parcouru de petites décharges. Surtout, tous redoutaient ce qu'avait pu devenir le jeune homme.  
  
Il était debout, et l'épée qu'il avait toujours à la main étincelait plus que jamais. Ses vêtements étaient en partie brûlés, mais ce que tous regardaient, c'était ses yeux. Il les leva et les regarda, un par un, avant de se fixer sur Tania.  
-Ne craignez rien. Je suis bien moi. Et c'est grâce à vous. Je ne vais pas vous combattre, bien que je le puisse sans doute. Vous craigniez vous être débarrassés d'une menace pour en créer une autre encore pire, et c'est le cas. Mais je ferai mon possible pour mettre ce pouvoir au service de ce qui me semble juste. J'espère simplement ne pas me tromper dans mon jugement, car vous auriez du mal à m'arrêter à présent. Tania, si tu le souhaites encore, nous partagerons le temps qu'il te reste. Ensuite, je verrai. L'aventure, la chasse ou rien de tout cela, je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant, je vais simplement me reposer quelques années...  
  
  
Un par un, les Immortels s'en retournèrent chez eux, parfois discrétement suivis de leurs guetteurs. Tous jurèrent à Méthos de garder son secret, et saluèrent la venue parmi eux, les anciens et les puissants, d'un nouveau maître. Aaron à la grande lame était entré dans la légende Immortelle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ ][17]   
  
  
  
_**Epilogue**  
Croiseur USS Colorado, en orbite autour de Zéta 3, mars 2450_  
  
  
Aaron pilota souplement sa navette à l'entrée de la baie, et la positionna en face du rayon tracteur qui la pris en charge automatiquement. Pendant l'amarrage, il déboucla son harnais, ôta son casque et sortit dès que la verrière s'ouvrit. Il vérifia un détail du planning d'entretien avec le droïd superviseur et se dirigea vers les quartiers d'habitation.  
  
Sur son chemin les gens murmuraient, s'écartaient sur son chemin. On lui jetait des regards tantôt interrogateurs, tantôt haineux. Nul ne comprenait comment il avait put survivre au crash de son transporteur, la semaine précédente. Un raid de pirates l'avait fait s'écraser sur un astéroïde sans atmosphère. Tout le monde était mort sur le coup mais lui s'était réveillé dans le vaisseau qui rapatriait les corps. Et depuis, on jasait beaucoup à bord de son croiseur. La tension montait, il savait qu'il allait devoir partir, une fois de plus.  
  
Il était au mess lorsqu'il ressentit un buzz. Les Immortels se faisaient rares, depuis quelques temps, puisque trop peu de gens mourraient de mort violente pour devenir Immortel et renouveler le nombre de ceux qui succombaient aux duels ; ou alors c'était dans l'explosion d'un vaisseau spatial qui ne laissait aucune chance même à un Immortel. Il chercha qui en était à l'origine. Son sens s'était aiguisé avec l'âge, et il trouva vite. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années d'apparence, à qui il attribuait un ou deux siècles. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu auparavant.  
  
Aaron s'en approcha, et l'autre perçut sa présence. C'était un hargneux, il voulait le combat. C'est un peu malgré lui qu'Aaron l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille et surtout isolé électriquement. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire sauter le vaisseau avec un quickening déclenché trop près de la salle des machines !  
  
  
L'homme sortit de sa tunique une vibrolame d'Aldébaran, tandis qu'Aaron activait son sabrolaser et se mettait en garde.  
  
Et la lutte éternelle continua.  
  
  
Il ne pouvait en rester qu'un.  
  
  
  
  


  


F I N 

  
  
  
  


Cette nouvelle vous a plu ?  
Vous pouvez m'envoyer un [mail][18] pour en parler.  
Vous pouvez aussi la télécharger [ici][19] au format Word, zippé.  
Je vous demande simplement de ne pas la rediffuser  
sans mon autorisation. 
  


   [1]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#21',expdate)
   [2]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#22',expdate)
   [3]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#23',expdate)
   [4]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#24',expdate)
   [5]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#25',expdate)
   [6]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#26',expdate)
   [7]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#27',expdate)
   [8]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#28',expdate)
   [9]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#29',expdate)
   [10]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#30',expdate)
   [11]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#31',expdate)
   [12]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#32',expdate)
   [13]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#33',expdate)
   [14]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#34',expdate)
   [15]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#35',expdate)
   [16]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#36',expdate)
   [17]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevie','vie=vie+1_2.htm#37',expdate)
   [18]: mailto:fjeorge@caramail.com
   [19]: vie=vie+1.zip



End file.
